


Withered Flowers

by amako



Series: Dead leaves and Withered Flowers [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (because Danzo), Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Cinnamon Roll Itachi, Cinnamon Roll Neji, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Hiashi and Fugaku are Good DadsTM, Hyuuga Clan-centric, I love their generation so much okay, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mikoto is the best, Multi, No Uchiha Massacre, Oh God Shisui No, Or they will be - Freeform, Politics, Sarutobi fucked up, Slow Burn, Uchiha Clan-centric, and that's basically how you prevent canon from happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9683627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amako/pseuds/amako
Summary: “Itachi told me he's thinking about retiring. He was scared out of his mind that I would kill him on the spot. Or worse, disown him. And all I could think of was how four years ago, he was braiding pink ribbons in Shisui's hair while singing The Lusty Kunoichi Said To Me.”





	1. Notre monde est cruel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



> I blame Blackkat for the rare ship. That's all I have to say on the matter.
> 
> I'm so far from being an English speaker it's not even funny, so please forgive the mistakes and kindly point them out if you can!

There is a shiny new grave in the Hyūga Clan's graveyard and a hole the size of his brother in Hiashi's soul. He feels sick. The bottle of cheap sake might have something to do with that. It's still better than the other alternative.

He doesn't remember much of the ceremony, but some details burn a blazing light in his mind. Like Hinata's quiet breath, because she's alive and well and far, far away from Kumo's treacherous hands. Or Neji's back, a straight line of stubbornness amongst the sea of hunched shoulders.

Or the fact that they didn't have a body to burn and no ashes to bury under Hyūga Hizashi's name.

Tsume and Shibi left a couple of hours ago, silent and supportive shadows best ignored when there is something so much darker surrounding him. He hadn't longed that much for Sakumo in a long time. Their teacher didn't have many faults, and unreliable hadn't been one of them. That's a shoulder he'd have liked to lean on.

Hiashi can count the number of friends he has left on one hand. His twin had always been one of them. Not anymore, and the thought alone is enough to envy Tsunade's resiliance in emptying every sake bottle Konoha has to offer. But that's not something he can indulge in right now, however tempting drinking another cup might be.

The perks of being Clan Head, right?

He hates the silence in the graveyard, the cold stones and polished kanji spelling his brother's name for the gods to see. So he leaves.

He can feel Neji's eyes trailing him as he escapes the compound. He sees Hizashi in the kid, in the almond eyes and flowing hair. But it's Hizashi's death that he sees in the bandages covering the little forehead, hiding in plain sight the very reason for the crushing loss he feels.

What a mess.

 

 

Fugaku is a hurricane of emotions when the Council's session is ajourned. The report on the incident is a day old but he can feel Konoha shaking from its impact. There isn't much the head of the Konoha Military Police Force can do right now.

What's eating him is what he shoud have done _before_.

How could Kumo get away with kidnapping the Hyūga heir, then ask for the Clan Head's body in exchange and actually _get it_? It doesn't matter that it worked out in the end, because it's still a failure and it makes Fugaku sick. He wishes for a cup of sake. Anything to make him forget the haunted look on Hizashi's kid's face and the faint tremor in his hands.

As the Uchiha Clan Head, he had been to the ceremony. That's when his sharingan had the good idea to carve in his memory how unkempt Hyūga looked. Hyūga Hiashi, _unkempt_.

That's the most terrifying thing he's seen since the Kyūbi, and that's saying something.

It's a furious, guilty and overall extremely shaken Fugaku who finds Itachi in the middle of a panic attack, hidden behind a flower pot in their backyard.

Anxiety is an old friend of his, and so are the panic attacks. He's delt with them for longer than he can remember. Getting his son to breath normally is nothing.

Talking to him about it, however, may prove more challenging than he thought.

“I'm fine, father. I apologize for my behaviour.”

“What was this about, son?” And he doesn't want to sound so harsh, but the day left him feeling raw, his soul bared for the world to see. He doesn't miss the shaking coming back or how Itachi's breathing quickens. He sighs, feeling lost about what to say. Uchiha Fugaku, rendered speechless by his son's need of him actually acting like a father.

What a mess.

 

 

The night finds them in the same civilian bar, a few minutes past midnight. There's no question asked, not when two of the most important men in the village come for a drink. That they're sitting at the same table but minutely not looking at each other might actually be a bigger factor. Not that anyone would dare point that out.

Hiashi pours himself another cup, considers Fugaku's for a moment before filling it up as well. They both empty it in a blink before resuming their quiet examination of the room.

“Itachi told me he's thinking about retiring. He was crying and scared out of his mind that I would kill him on the spot. Or worse, disown him. And all I could think of was how four years ago, he was braiding pink ribbons in Shisui's hair while singing _The Lusty Kunoichi Said To Me_.”

Hiashi's sharp eyes are on him in an instant. He stays quiet, but his gaze doesn't leave Fugaku's face.

“I told him he was technically an adult and responsible for his own choices. Then I made a very dignified retreat and decided to find someone even more miserable than I am.”

“You're really going to let Itachi quit?” Hiashi's voice is a very special brand of rough, deepened by sorrow and bad alcohol. Fugaku raises his head and locks eyes with the ceiling. That's a nice shade of brown. The sake smell strengthen as Hiashi refills both cups.

“I saw my child break under the pressure I put onto him. I watched as he cried and shook because I treated him like a soldier in a war I know we're going to win. He's eight, Hyūga. He needs a father, not a commander.”

“Why the change of heart? You were perfectly content with being his commander, last I checked.”

“Today, a child lost his father because the man saw himself as a soldier in a war we're going to win. And I have my eyes on another father who's bordering on turning into the same thing.”

Hiashi doesn't answer but drinks his cup, pours himself another one and orders a second bottle. The shadow in his white eyes has settled into something fierce, unyielding. Fugaku licks his lips and empties his cup.

 

 

When Hiashi wakes up, his bed is empty but the other side is rumpled and there's a note on the pillow. He doesn't read it but slips it in his pocket as soon as he finishes tying up his yukata. As he leaves his bedroom, he calls for the housemaid and asks her to bring Hinata and Neji. There's a guard hiding in the shadows which he sends away with a message for the elders.

He eats breakfast with the two children, in a silence he finally breaks as they are left with nothing but tea.

“Neji, as of right now, you're a member of this family and second heir to the Hyūga Clan. You will move in this house this week, and I will make arrangments for your things to be brought here. Will you be needing anything else that you lacked in your previous house?”

There is no mistaking the look on the child's face as he processes the announcement. This is confusion, hearbreak and anger, all at the same time.

“I am Hinata-sama's shadow, I am not meant to leave my place at her side,” he replies in a very, very careful voice.

“Not anymore. Actually, you're not a Branch House member anymore either, since the Branch House has ceased to exist.”

“What?”

“Congratulation on being the first one to hear about this. I'm fusing the two houses together and I contacted Konoha Central about finding a way to break the Curse Seal.”

There is a loud voice echoing in the hallway, many feet stomping off in their direction. The rice paper wall slides open and all hell breaks loose.

“Hiashi! What is the meaning of this?”

“Jiman told me you're going to disolve the houses system!”

“Kiyoi, move aside, I'd like to try and punch the stupid out of our Clan Head.”

In the sea of yelling people who bursted into his living room, there is an ANBU with a low ponytail of raven hair, the Jonin Commander looking like someone just dumped a dead body on his doorstep and the Head of the Military Police with a twitching left eyes. Or is he trying to _wink at him_? Neji still looks like he's been slapped and Hinata is grining and his tea is getting cold and Hiashi has never felt more alive.

What a mess, indeed.

 


	2. Quand un homme part en guerre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nikei can mean Junior, as in Robert Downey Jr.

His headache is a thousand times worse than the one after Tsume's bachelor party —as she had insisted it should be called—, and that's saying something. Who would have thought changing a decades-long system was this troublesome?

(that's a lie, of course. Troublesome is too kind a word to apply to the situation. In the hardest moments, he blames Fugaku and the bottles of sake for his poor decision making. The rest of the time, he knows better.)

The elders are insufferable, but that's to be expected from a bunch of old farts who firmly believe in a flawed system only advantaging them. That he once agreed with them is another jab to his pride as a shinobi and as a man but mostly as a father. He looks at Neji's little body and blank face and feels like screaming because _how_ could he support the houses system when his own brother died because of it?

The silent presences of Tsume and Shibi in the room are more comfort than he feels like he deserves. They are his closest friends, but they're also Clan Heads and their advice has been priceless those last few days. Hiashi knows very well he can't expect to change everything at once and he's bound to accept compromises with the elders. _Which_ compromises are the subject of most of his genin team's conversations lately.

Sakumo's loss is a wound that chose to woke up in the aftermath of his brother's sacrifice. Not only does he miss the smart advice his sensei used to give, but he had come to view the man as a dear friend. The war had been brewing for a long time and he and his team were on a mission at the border when Sakumo's own assignment went wrong. They hadn't heard about it until their return, and by then it was too late. Their sensei was gone and they were at war.

Looking back on it, Hiashi hates the civilians who dumped everything on Sakumo's head, hates the shinobi who didn't look _underneath the underneath_ , as the jōnin would have said. He watches thoughtfully as Tsume punches Shibi's shoulder lightly, the glint of humour in her eyes. The three of them are parents now, trying their best (oh, is he trying) and that makes him think of another child. One with silver hair and a mask hiding his face, with the eye of his best friend forced into his skull while said best friend died in front of him.

He misses the careful look on Shibi's face and the whispered words between his two friends. He's planning. Because if that works, if _he_ can make it work...

"Hyūga, I can see the smoke coming out your ears," Tsume says, smirking.

"Whatever you're thinking about, stop. I can smell the bad idea from here and I'm not the Inuzuka in this room," Shibi adds with a raised eyebrow.

"Both of you, shut up. We fucked up," he answers with a set jaw. He can't believe they didn't think about this before. This is another failure and doesn't it begin to be a lot? "Has any of you ever spoken to Kakashi?" he asks, already knowing the answer. The lost look on Shibi's face and the pain in Tsume's eyes are enough.

Anger is seething under his skin, mostly at himself and it's unnerving to know he can't really blame anyone but the three of them for this. Of course they had their duty to their respective clans, and now children, but that's not even close to being an excuse. They let their teacher's son grow up alone.

"Don't make plans for tonight, you're invited to supper. So are Hana, Kiba, Shino and Torune. Kakashi will hopefully be there. I'm also inviting Fugaku— okay, forget about it. I'm going to invite our entire promotion and that can't be done in a day. I expect you both to come Friday night, though."

"Hiashi, this is the worse idea you've had since deciding that Nikei would be an appropriate name for your daughter."

"Irrelevant. I was drunk at the time."

Unimpressed doesn't even begin to cover all that is expressed in Tsume's raised eyebrows. Hiashi sighs and decides to let it slides (he might deserve this one).

"Make yourselves useful and help me write down something polite but threatening enough that all of the Elite Konoha is going to show up," he groans, tucking a lock of his hair behind his ear.

 

 

Fugaku will deny to his grave that he spat his coffee on Sasuke's plush when he read the invitation to Hiashi's future battlefield-slash-slaughterhouse of a party. The last time the Elite Konoha had been together in one place was for Chōza's wedding and everyone knows how _that_ ended up. (Tap water had never tasted the same.)

Sasuke, being the good boy that he is (not), didn't immediately started to cry. Instead, he went to see Itachi, who kindly cleaned his toy and put him to bed before eyeing their father with the most disappointed look he had ever seen on the boy's face. Fugaku knows he's been literally glowing with pride ever since. (He also found a letter on his desk this morning asking for the job at the Uchiha daycare and he can't remember the last time he was this glad to sign a paper.)

He frowns, however, when he notices Mikoto's name on the invitation. No-one knows about their impending divorce, not even the Uchiha elders. They still live in the same house, still care about their children the same way—mostly, though, because Fugaku has been _trying_ — they just came to the mutual decision that having sex together never had much appeal to begin with, and that it just became worse now that they had heirs to appease the clan's mind.

And since their marriage was basically based on this only, then there wasn't a point to keep said-marriage going. They were much happier sharing a house and talking about their day without the pressure of going to the same bed wondering if tonight would be _one of those nights_. Keeping up the charade seemed like the most practical option at the time, but looking back on it, Fugaku wonders.

He's the Head of one of the most powerful clans of Konoha, he runs the Military Police and he is a feared and respected jōnin. The elders can go fuck themselves. Neither Mikoto nor him are making a scandal and this is not going to stain the Uchiha name more than Itachi retiring or Shisui crushing on the Nara who made a habit of throwing him in the nearest body of water.

Sighing, he puts down the invitation and gets up from the kotatsu. He misses the warmth immediately and longs for the spring that is late in coming. He tightens his yukata and goes looking for his future-ex-wife. He's known Mikoto for the best part of his life and doesn't regret marrying her. But he can't help but _wonder_. What would their life be if they hadn't met the expectations of the clan, and married outside of the Uchiha? Who would he be, without Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke at his side?

He doesn't like the picture his imagination paints. But he might have stood up to the elders sooner. It's kind of embarrassing that it took him failing at his job and Hyūga Hiashi of all people to make him see Itachi and actually _look_.

Fugaku finds Mikoto in the garden, checking the tomatoe plants. Her back is turned on him but he isn't an Uchiha for nothing. He doesn't miss the tremor in her hands or how low her shoulders are. He takes a few steps and crouches next to her. He doesn't look at her, just stands there, and waits.

A moment passes before she turns his way. He's surprised to see that she's not crying. She's shaking, yes. But he actually takes a step back when he crosses her eyes.

He's never seen her look so furious before. Her lips are drawn in a snarl, and she activated her sharingan. She radiates with something akin to wickedness.

"Itachi came to see me. He told me you gave him the job at the daycare," she states, practically seething with anger.

"I did," he says, careful to keep his tone flat.

"He also told me he went to see the elders to inform them. And those motherfucking cunts stripped him down of his name and told him he was banned from Uchiha grounds until he decided to suck it up and honour his family by doing the only thing he's tolerated for. End of fucking quotation."

Fugaku doesn't realise there is an explosive kunai in his hand until Mikoto grabs one too from the weapon pouch strapped to his thigh. He sees red.

"I'm going to gut them and feed them their uterus."

"Glad we're on the same page, dear husband."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I thought about something while writing it. Writing in English is really frustrating when I have the perfect word in mind in my native language. So, to let go of some of the frustration, I decided to write the titles in French. It's a) cause French is an awesome language, thank you very much b) so that you may learn a bit of said-awesome language, and c) because I'm going to give you the next chapter's title in the end note so you can guess what the next chapter will be about. I'm of course very interested in your theories and I'd love to hear them, along with what you think the title means!
> 
> Next week: Un tout petit bout de femme.


	3. Un tout petit bout de femme

As much as she would love to go barge in the elders' district and wreck havoc, Mikoto knows she has to wait for Fugaku to work his magic. That doesn't mean that she should stay idle either. But that's how the two of them had always worked: Fugaku faces the spotlights and Mikoto manoeuvres in the shadows.

Right now, her biggest concern is Itachi. The boy didn't stay after telling her what happened and she can't find him. Her leg is starting to hurt. She watches the clouds gather in the sky as the birds get quieter by the minute. The rain always wakes an aching pain that she wishes she could forget. She doesn't want her son to be caught in the storm. Mikoto needs to find him, before the humidity stops her from moving.

She is not a tracker, though. She's an assassin, like most of the Uchiha who became ANBU.

(her career in the Black Ops lasted eleven hours, but she is an assassin nonetheless.)

What she needs is an Inuzuka. A tracker team. And she knows exactly who to ask. After all, it's time she starts cashing in favours, and she really needs help.

No one asks her anything as she leaves the Uchiha District. Sometimes Mikoto is glad the incident was kept secret, locked away with the classified file in the ANBU headquarters. She would not be allowed to leave unguarded if it wasn't for how Minato handled it.

Konoha looks better than ever. Aside from minor fixes here and there, the village completely recovered from the Kyūbi attack, three years ago. The Sandaime had done a marvelous job. Her only regret is the situation with her clan. She was there, she knows what people think - what civilians think, because it always comes down to them, doesn't it? But the Uchiha have nothing to do with the attack and they suffered losses, just like everyone else.

There are whispers amongst her peers, rumors that she refuses to think are anything more than hearsay. Fugaku and her need to deal with them, when this situation is over. She doesn't want the fragile peace they have to be broken because of a couple of bitter clansmen longing for a war that became part of their life.

Her train of thoughts shatters when something bumps violently against her thigh. She stumbles and catches herself on a nearby wall, before looking down. There is a small child in the dirt, soothing her forehead where she hit Mikoto. She frowns, trying to pin down where she's seen the girl before. Bright blue eyes, lacking a pupil, are raising to meet hers. She shivers, failing to remember the last time Fugaku looked her in the eyes for more than a few seconds.

"Here, let me help you," she says, extending a hand to the child.

"Thank you, Uchiha-san," replies the girl with a confidence that, along with the eyes, serves as proof enough of who she is. Yamanaka aren't known for being shy.

"Ino! You okay?"

Mikoto looks behind the Yamanaka girl to find Shikaku's son and a pink-haired girl she's never seen before. Once Ino is back on her feet, her friends come to stand by her side. Shikamaru bows his head to her, but the other girl just looks confused.

"That's Uchiha Mikoto, Forehead!" Ino fails to whispers. "Say hello!"

"It's quite alright, sweetheart. I've never seen you around, who are your parents?" she asks, frowning slightly because now that she thinks of it, the girl kind of reminds her of someone...

"I'm- I am Haruno Sakura, Uchiha-san," she stutters, blushing to her roots. "Ah, sorry- I mean, my parents are Uzumaki Noroshi and Haruno Hashiru."

Mikoto freezes, staring at the girl like she just grew teeth and starting eating her own hand. It's obvious now, in the way she stands like she doesn't quite know what to do with herself, like her body and her sense of self don't match. Falcon stood like that in the Hokage office, when Minato gave them the mission. She had wondered why he wore a hood, but if Sakura had inherited his hair, then it made sense.

Mikoto suddenly feels weak. She can't look her in the eyes and her leg is _hurting_. She stumbles, takes a step back and manages to summon a smile.

"It was nice meeting you, Sakura. Ino, Shikamaru, give my regards to your families."

"Of course, Uchiha-san. Sorry for running into you!"

"It's fine, it's fine. Good day."

At this point, it's not a retreat, it's an escape. She's ashamed of herself. The incident is forgotten and barely anyone knows about it. She shouldn't be reacting like that.

Mikoto doesn't realize that her steps led her to the Hyūga compound until someone puts a hand on her shoulder. She stops breathing as a kunai appears in her palm.

"Mikoto, you need to calm down. You're frightening the children."

She's hyperventilating, and knows she is. But what she doesn't expect is to anticipate the hand leaving her shoulder because _of course_ she activated the sharingan without realizing. Of course. She turns it off and finds Hyūga Hiashi looking at her with a serene face. Well, it'll spare her the need to look for him.

"Apologies. I didn't mean to."

"Don't worry about it," he says, but she can see he never completely drops his guard. "Did you want something?"

"I was actually coming to see you. I have a favour to ask."

"Follow me."

Mikoto tries not to feel paranoid when the children eyes follow her as she falls into steps with Hiashi. She doesn't quite manage to do that. And her leg just hurts so much.

 

 

_The office was dark when they were called in, the furniture barely outlined by the moon. The light disappeared a second as another shadow slipped into the office. They were three now, standing in line in front of the desk. Minato was watching them under his hat, a pleased look on his face. Falcon and Bear were the first to arrive and Weasel joined them as soon as he entered by the window._

_"Weasel, take the scroll. The details are inside. This is Bear's first mission and your role is to make sure that she is able to learn as much as possible from both you and Falcon as well as eliminating the threat. A long-range team is waiting for you on top of the Hokage mountain. You are to meet with the Sabotage Squad ten miles from Konoha, on their way to Kusa."_

_It was the easiest mission they could possibly get. And didn't that smell fishy already. There was a terrorist cell from Ame aiming to annex Kusa, and they were sent to destroy it. The Sabotage Squad had already trapped the area and would give them a map of their installation before heading to Kusa. The long-range team was merely backup._

_So of course it went to shit._

_The terrorist cell had spotted the Sabotage Squad and killed them, before taking their place. The map was a trap. Everything happened at the same time. Weasel and Bear reached the area first and Weasel set off the first trap. A cloud of senbon fell on him and killed him on the spot._

_Bear avoided most of it by jumping back, a fireball coming out of her mouth to burn the last of it. The trees around her caught fire and she aimed for the edge of the area, but her foot landed on a clod and the mine hiding underneath blew off._

_She fell, a debilitating pain exploding in her leg. Her scream was ripped out of her throat as a wave of lava tried to burn through her veins. She had no memories of what happened after that._

_The report, however, tells a very different story. The false Squad was found lying in a pool of their own blood after they killed themselves using their fingernails. The rest of the terrorist cell had diligently surrendered to Falcon after they gouged out their own eyes, which they collected in a basket before giving it to the ANBU. The genjutsu didn't break off for a week and by that time, most of them had died from an infection since they refused to be treated and tried to attack everyone who came too close. To this day, how the genjutsu worked is still a mystery._

 

 

There is a rumor in ANBU, shared in the Jōnin station and T&I. They say the Black Ops have a assassin with eyes of blood who can make you obey their every order. They say the assassin is the best asset ANBU has ever known and that they're only sent for the suicide missions. Four people know about the incident. Two of them are dead, one became a tokubetsu and the last one is the Chief of Konoha's Military Police (because this is the sort of thing the Chief is expected to know).

The rumor was never refuted, because a secret weapon is useful against enemies, as nightmare material if nothing else. The sudden dismantling of a terrorist organisation made the news and Uchiha Mikoto's retirement went completely unnoticed. After all, you can't be a shinobi from the Uchiha clan if you claim to have a too-weak-to-function sharingan, right?

 

Right.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Un tout petit bout de femme" refers to a woman who is small or delicate-looking, but it's kind of an endearment. It usually comes with the idea of "/but/ she's badass." Like, Sakura is un petit bout de femme.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! It was really hard to write and I had to look up so many words ahaha xD Yes, I made Sakura a very distant cousin of Naruto, because I like the idea of Sakura being somewhat related to Uzushio. In A Lot of Fight Left in Me by Stormwind13, there is the amazing idea of an Uzushio district and you should totally go read it. 
> 
> As you can see, the chapter also comes with a drawing and I added one to the previous chapter if you want to check it out. You can find them on my art blog too: dimancheetoile.tumblr.com/
> 
> Next week: Les quatre cents coups


	4. Les quatre cents coups

Hiashi is confused.

Unfortunately, it appears that since Hizashi left his side, confused is a state in which he finds himself a little too often. However, he feels completely justified in adding very this time.

Indeed, Hiashi is very confused. Uchiha Mikoto is the last person he expected to find in his metaphorical doorstep when he went looking for Hinata. He also finds that Uchiha Mikoto on the verge of a panic attack is one of the most unsettling things he has ever seen. Almost as much as having the same woman sitting in front of him, sharing a cup of tea.

With all of this is mind, it's not so suspiring that the first thing leaving his mouth sounds a bit like this:

"I didn't sleep with your husband."

As Mikoto chokes on her tea, Hiashi finds himself looking up to the ceiling and longing for his brother with a renewed fervor.

 

 

Itachi feels hollow. The rage and hurt that filled him when the Elders stripped him of his name were short-lived. He had barely left the District when their words started gnawing a hole in his stomach. And now, he's empty. The foreign feeling he had felt when his father had signed his application is long gone.

He's on the edge of the Nara forest, with only trees in sight and behind them, the wall. There isn't many options for him as a clanless civilian. Itachi supposes that he could join ANBU again, but the mere thought leaves him nauseous. He will need to find a job without the support of the Uchiha, which will prove to be exceptionally difficult with his lack of credentials.

Or he could leave. He is of no use for most of the civilian jobs, but the Land of Fire will never frown upon a bodyguard for hire. The wall is looking more and more tempting by the minute.

That's when he hears it. At first, he mistakes the sound for children laughing, but he has a little brother and he would recognize the edge of terror anywhere. He doesn't even stop to consider, and starts running. The noise is close, a few bounds from the edge of the forest, but already in Nara territory. Itachi has a brief thought for it, before dismissing the information. There are more important things right now.

The scene he finds makes him stumble. There are five children, all about Sasuke's age. One of them is bleeding on the ground, while two others sport various small injuries. And there's a snarling kunoichi with her kunai on the fourth's throat.

Itachi is mostly unarmed these days, but he wasn't ANBU for nothing. A shuriken finds itself in the woman's eye and a second later, he is behind her, wrapping her twisted arms in wire. He knocks her out and steps closer to the kids. Now that he has time to look, he recognizes most of them.

There's the Nara heir (not suspiring, considering where they are), a deep cut following his eyebrow and splinters in his forearms. The blond one must be a Yamanaka, and she too is covered in small chips of wood. One kid is unconscious, but the red markings on his cheeks are telling. He doesn't know the girl who was taken hostage, but he remembers a tokujo with pink hair like hers. And then, there's the bleeding one. She looks familiar, and then she opens her moon-like eyes and Itachi blanches.

He quickly makes two clones before kneeling next to the Hyūga. He's not even close to being a medic, but the deep wound on the girl's shoulder is obvious. Itachi picks her up, before facing the other children.

"I'm taking her to the hospital and I'll send an ANBU your way as soon as I get out of the forest. This clone will stay with you, and the other one will guard the woman. How did Inuzuka-kun get hurt?"

"She sent an explosive tag and he knocked his head on the tree," answered somewhat calmly the Nara. Itachi frowns, because that can't be good, but he doesn't think moving him would be a good idea.

"Alright. The ANBU will be here soon."

He immediately starts running and in a matter of minutes, he's back in the village. He quickly spots the shadow on a nearby roof and gestures for them to come down. He's grateful to recognize Hound and quickly signs him the situation. Hound snaps to attention when he figures out who Itachi once was and nods promptly before rushing to the forest.

As soon as Hound disappears, Itachi starts running again. The girl is whimpering quietly in his arms and he knows he's way out of his depths. The hospital is barely visible when he hears a desperate cry behind him. Something comes barreling into him and he wavers, almost falling on one knee. He's suddenly blinded by a wave of wild brown hair and he starts coughing when he accidentally inhale a strand or twenty. And that's when his world stops making sense.

Because that can't be his mother in Inuzuka Tsume's arms, a very dignified pout on her lips. That just can't be the Hyūga Clan Head with a darkening nose matching his mother's bloody knuckles. The same Clan Head whose hair is in Itachi's mouth.

His life was way simpler when all he had to deal with was his father spitting coffee on Sasuke's toys.

 

 

They're an interesting lot, all of them in the waiting room. Mikoto is discussing something with her son in a corner, the boy's shirt still covered in Hinata's drying blood. His precious daughter's blood. It takes all he has not to start snarling like he's Tsume's mutt.

He knows their security is weakened since the Kyūbi attack, but this? This is sheer incompetence. T&I willingly set free a Konoha nukenin, hoping she would lead them to her partner. Instead, she found five children, including three Clan heir. If he wasn't so emotionally exhausted, Hiashi would be livid.

As it is, he got punched in the face because he apparently has a brain-to-mouth filter on strike today, successfully tracked down the Uchiha heir after failing to track down his own, consequentially found his heir and ended up in the hospital. With a bloody nose. And a crying pink-haired child on his lap.

(he's trying to pretend like he doesn't hear Tsume snickering where she's waiting for Kiba to wake up)

Admittedly, the girl is cute and seeing as she was the only one without her parents to comfort her after she was taken hostage by a Konoha nukenin, _what the fuck T &I_, Hiashi feels like he can give her that much. He also, selfishly, draws comfort from the gesture, since his own daughter is being cared for in a room he's not allowed in.

He can't comprehend the Sandaime, recently. His obvious emotional involvement in the Kumo incident aside, he rationally thinks it could have been handled a lot better. And Konoha might be the nice village, but letting such an outrage go without taking action if only to make a statement? It makes them look weak, a position which they can't afford right now. They're barely recovering from Minato's passing and the end of the Third War still has lingering effects on the village. Sarutobi made a bad move.

Now, Hiashi isn't saying that T&I's decision is entirely on the Sandaime. But if that's the kind of behaviour he condones, how can he expect his shinobi to trust him? How can Hiashi, Tsume or Shikaku trust him, when their kid was threatened by a direct consequence of his poor decision making?

The sudden silence in the waiting room has him turning a sharp look to the door. He stiffens instantly and carefully lift the girl from his knees before getting up. He notices Tsume and Mikoto falling into step beside him but doesn't say a word as he makes his way to the other side of the room. He stops before the woman who just entered and respectfully bows his head. She returns the gesture, but she's looking elsewhere.

Her green eyes lighten up when she sees the girl and, with no regard whatsoever for properness, she lifts the hem of her traditional kimono and starts running. Hiashi's brain breaks a little after she sits cross-legged on the floor so that the girl can crawl into her arms, her little legs around the woman's waist.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm watching Mito-sama's great-niece on the floor getting snot in her hair," whispers Tsume in his ear.

"I believe we are," observes Mikoto in a dead tone.

"Alright, just checking."

"Kaa-san, I think I need to sleep. Right now," croaks Itachi.

Uzumaki Noroshi rises like the queen she might as well be, the girl still in her arms.

"I understand you no longer are a shinobi, Uchiha-kun?" she states more than she asks.

"That's correct, Uzumaki-sama."

She lets the girl down and hides her hands in her immaculate sleeves, before bowing far lower than her rank asks of her. Her head is still down when she continues:

"My clan is in your debt. If you ever find yourself in need of assistance, the Uzumaki and every Uzushio civilian will be glad to lend you their help."

"T-thank you."

"Of course. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get my daughter home. Hyūga-san, I believe I will see you on Friday?"

"I look forward to it."

Noroshi disappears behind the door and Hiashi does his best to ignore the pain in his shin where his best friend is kicking him.

"You invited Uzumaki Noroshi to the party and didn't tell us? Do you want this to end in civil war?"

 

Kami-sama, does he miss Hizashi and Sakumo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Les quatre cents coups" is what you say about a child/a group of children getting in trouble for pranks and general mischief. It's also the title of a Truffaut film.
> 
> I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this. I had a rough couple of weeks and I'm mentally exhausted. I hope you liked the chapter, tho. You can find this story's art on my tumblr: dimancheetoile.tumblr.com/
> 
> Next chapter: Ciel, mon mari


	5. Ciel, mon mari !

The Uchiha clan's Elders are twin sisters of the same generation as the Third. Much like the Council's Elders, they are old, stubborn, narrow-minded and can spark at times some very impressive killer intent from those who have to deal with them. Fugaku knows that very well, because he's had to bargain with those evil women way before he even took the Clan Head mantle. The old goats are Mikoto's grand-mother and grand-aunt. He knows for a fact that no Konoha clan can pride itself in having such despicable human beings for Elders.

With Mikoto gone after Itachi and a distant cousin watching over Sasuke, he can give his full attention to the matter at hand (the ruthless and violent murder of two too-old-to-stay-relevant retired kunoichi). The Elders live in one of the biggest house in the district, on the edge of the Uchiha training grounds. It bothers Fugaku to know that they chose the place so that they could evaluate the children when they first start training, but it's another thing against which he's powerless.

Unsurprisingly, the two women are waiting for him. He kneels before the rice paper door and stays still. They barely bow their head before gesturing him inside. He follows them in the traditional house, built in the exact same way as his. The houses were all made at the same time with little care for individual needs (which makes for strange sights when a bachelor is granted a nine-room home after a promotion) and it shows in the way the two women struggle to move in the open space.

"I take it you're here about Itachi?" Hakuto asks once they're seated by the kotatsu.

"I am. Mikoto said you had words with him."

"That we did," Ori interrupts with disdain. "It's bad enough that you allow Sasuke to consort with civilian children, but now you're letting Itachi retire? You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Your son is a disgrace, Fugaku. This attitude of his won't be tolerated anymore."

Fugaku went into this meeting with the intention of getting a written permission for Itachi to come back into the Compound. He expected to be insulted -and they didn't disappoint- and was mostly okay with it. But to call Itachi a disgrace? When all his son has ever done is making them proud? The hags are asking for it.

(there is a little voice in his mind sounding suspiciously like a drunk Hyūga Hiashi at three in the morning, telling him that he's doing the right thing and to tell them to—)

 

"Go fuck yourselves."

 

There is a moment of silence, when the words stretch in the air like a rubber band about to snap. The Elders are turning a very interesting shade of purple and Fugaku is ready to slit his own throat to escape the fallout of this particular brand of bad decisions.

"Excuse-me?" Hakuto manages to splutter.

"Go fuck yourselves. I don't need your approval, Itachi doesn't need your approval, and I'm telling you that this? This stops now."

"You have _no right_ —"

"I have every fucking right! I'm Clan Head and you better start to remember that when you bypass my decisions and insult my son."

He can't remember when he got on his feet, but he's pining them where they sit, hands itching to grab something sharp and deadly.

"You are part of an old institution that is clearly outdated and the only respect I have for you is born out of your service to Konoha which, need I remind you, ended before _I_ was born! Listening to you is merely a tradition and I'm bound by no law to actually do anything you advise regarding _my clan_."

"Don't tell me you trust the Council more than us after what they did," Ori sneers. Fugaku sighs and sits down again.

"Don't mistake my willingness to work with the system for forgiveness. We had nothing to do with the Nine-Tails' attack and by segregating us, they made a mistake. But we can't live on our own and being a part of the village, even as we are now, is still better than wandering the country and hoping for the best."

The Elders are looking at him with an unreadable look in their black eyes. That's the root of the problem, isn't it? Itachi is merely the catalyst of the grudge those two hold against Konoha. By being as loyal as he is, they feel like Itachi is betraying their clan when the Hokage all but did the same thing by putting them aside. And honestly? He can't really blame them.

Sandaime made many mistakes through the years, tainting in grey the good he did for the village. The Uchiha founded Konoha alongside the Senju and they take pride in that. Even the Military Police, if suspected to be a way to tame their clan under the Nidaime's rule, is an institution that they maintain to the best of their ability. The Uchiha are needed, no matter what the Council seems to think.

Fugaku listens to the rumours and he knows that the shinobi force is questioning Sarutobi's decision. And with the Hyūga Incident, it was brought back again as one of those things people find... fishy. They don't need to add internal dissension to the mix.

"I apologise for my words, but my point still stands. If you won't start working with me instead of against me, I will have no second thoughts about appointing new advisors," he states calmly. "You need to respect my authority as Clan Head and backing my decisions. We can't look weak or divided, not now."

They don't look pleased. Not at all. But they aren't arguing either, and Fugaku will count his blessings.

He leaves the house with the daycare paperwork countersigned by the Elders and a reluctant promise to hold another meeting with Sarutobi to find a solution. All in all, Fugaku would call it a good day and go enjoy a cup of tea. That is, of course, why Kohō is waiting for him outside of the house, Sasuke perched on his hip.

"Fugaku-sama, you need to go to the hospital! Mikoto-sama is waiting for you there with Itachi-san."

"Do you know what happened?" And boy, is he afraid of the answer.

"No sir, but Mikoto-sama left the district with the Hyūga Clan Head and he had a broken nose, sir. Also, he was carrying Mikoto-sama and swearing quite a lot. I believe they came from the Hyūga compound."

 

Of course.

 

"Father, can we go see Nii-san?" Sasuke asks, his toothless smile glowing.

"We will, Sasuke. Kohō-chan, can you bring him to the hospital? I will join you soon."

The boy bows and leaves quickly, jumping on a rooftop. Fugaku closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to fight the headache that he feels coming.

"Shisui!" he calls, not bothering to look for him. The boy appears at his side in a puff of smoke, probably coming from one of those trees he's so fond of.

"You called, dearest uncle?" His grin is on a new level of annoying today and should be considered an offence to all Uchiha.

"Shut it, will you. I need you to go check on Itachi once I join his mother. I believe you heard what Kohō said."

"Oh, it's even better. I was at the window when oba-san punched the Hyūga in the face."

"I won't even ask what you were doing in their compound. And I don't suppose you heard why she did this incredibly stupid thing?"

"Who do you take me for? Of course I did. She went to see him so he could track Itachi down. I don't know why, but he blurted out that he didn't sleep with you, and she started chocking on her tea. He apologised and called her a magnificent woman whom he never meant to offend. That's when she punched him."

 

Why. Just— why?

 

"Then an ANBU came in and told them that the heiress was at the hospital, with Itachi. That's when they left to talk to Kohō. Oba-san also ordered Hiashi-sama to carry her because she couldn't run as fast as him."

"That's enough, I'll ask Mikoto for the rest. Thank you, you nosy brat. Now go see Itachi."

"Yes, sir!"

 

What was it? A good day, uh?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ciel, mon mari !" comes from the french Vaudeville, a type a comedy where the three main characters are the wife, the husband and the lover. It literally means "Heaven, my husband !" and is something exclaimed when the husband discovers the wife and the lover. It's now used to make fun of a situation where someone is doing something reckless or shocking.
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I had a really hard time lately and a number of things that could go wrong in my life went very, very wrong. I hope you liked it tho! Please let me know what you think of Fugaku and his portrayal. There is so little about him in the manga that I had to make a fair bit of assumptions about his character. As always, feel free to give theories on the next chapter based on the title!
> 
> Next time: Pour qui sonne le glas


	6. Pour qui sonne le glas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you missed it, Withered Flowers is now part of a series and you can find another story in the series which explains what happened on the night Hiashi and Fugaku got drunk together.

As the sun sets behind the mountains, Hiashi is inclined to call this the longest day of his life.

Hinata is safely tucked in her bed, and Neji put his own futon next to hers in an attempt to calm her night terrors. Hiashi couldn't blame her. Kidnapped by Kumo, injured by a traitor, his little girl has suffered a lot lately. He's more thankful every day for his decision to adopt Neji while the Branch system disappears.

Getting a broken nose wasn't a part of the plan. Neither was carrying Uchiha Mikoto around the village. But then again, Hiashi can't remember the last time everything went according to the plan (probably some time during his genin days, and that just might be wishful thinking).

A long day, indeed, and the comfort of a cup of tea next to the koi pond is something Hiashi will never take for granted again.

Light footsteps have him turn around, eyebrows raised. The children are asleep, a meeting with the Council is scheduled and the party isn't until the end of the week. There is no reason for anyone to come see him now.

When a dark silhouette rises in the garden, the moon giving it a strange glow, he sets his cup on the ground and gets on his feet. That's a surprise he'll gladly welcome after his day.

"I'm home," a soft voice whispers as he comes closer.

"Welcome back, dearest."

His wife removes the cloth hiding her face and blinds him with a kind smile. His breath gets caught in his throat, like every time he sees her after a long absence. Her dark eyes reflect the moon when she looks at him and takes his hand.

"I've missed you, Hinode. Come sit with me, please."

He leads her to the koi pond and offers her tea. She accepts it without a word and he takes a moment to look at her, to make sure she's really here after all those weeks. She's still in her black uniform that doesn't show an inch of skin. Her hood rests on her back and charcoal hair spills from a bun. She must be exhausted, and yet she takes time to have tea with him.

"What did I miss?"

Hiashi doesn't know how she does it. She has a sixth sense when it comes to his emotions.

"Hi-" He stops, horrified to feel something caught in his throat and tears burning his eyes. "Hizashi is dead."

Hinode drops her cup, her hand coming to her mouth. She's crying without shame, her other hand fisted in the sleeve of his kimono.

"Tell me everything," she gasps, and he does.

 

 

When morning comes, Hinode is back to being the noblewoman and subdued wife Konoha knows her to be. Her lilac kimono is tied to her neck and her pale hands are hidden beneath heavy silk and embroidered sleeves. Hiashi finds that he misses the black uniform and the hood.

Hinata is ecstatic to see her mother. When Neji brings her to the breakfast table to find Hinode already sitting and waiting for them, Hinata runs into her arms with a happy squeal.

Hiashi has to bite back a comment and curses himself because Hinata is already scrambling to her feet, looking apologetic. Like she just did something wrong and is waiting for him to scold her.

He sighs and instead invites Neji to sit by his side. The tension vanishes from his daughter's shoulders and she hides in her mother's lap, a hushed conversation starting between them.

"Did you sleep well, Neji?"

"Yes, thank you. Hinata-sama had nightmares, though."

"And what did you do about it?"

Neji starts to fidget, before schooling himself again and looking at his uncle straight in the eyes. Hiashi lets a small smile lighten his features.

"I woke her up and had a maid brought her some tea. Then we talked about the nightmares and she went back to sleep."

He tries to hide his surprise when he sees Hiashi nodding, but doesn't quite manage. The Clan Head starts sipping his cup, his attention zeroing on Hinode and Hinata. Neji bows his head and smiles wider than Hiashi can ever recall.

"-and Tō-san told us that there would be a party! Tsume-oba-san and Shibi-oji-san will be here and I can't wait," Hinata says, a delighted expression on her face. He's struck again to realize how shy is daughter is with him, and how open she looks when Hinode or Neji are talking to her. Changing the House System might not be the most important improvement he'll have to make in the near future.

He relaxes in his seat and take another look at his family. Hizashi's absence is a burning hole in his soul, but seeing his nephew talking with his wife and daughter brings him hope. If he can change his clan for the better... well. Who knows, Hizashi might even be proud.

 

 

"Hiashi-sama! I heard Hinode-sama came back from her vacation. Please send her our best regards!"

"I will. Thank you, Itoshi. I was informed that you intend to send Shinju-kun to the Academy next April."

"That's true," the man nods with a proud smile. "He has shown interest in the shinobi life and his Byakugan is strong."

"You have my blessing then."

The man blanches, obviously not expecting it. He's a Branch House member, and so is his son. His late wife was a civilian who married into the clan and no one expected their son to be a good Byakugan user. He bows too low for his status, but Hiashi allows it because the man is startled and probably isn't thinking straight.

"Thank you very much, Hiashi-sama. Shinju will make you proud."

"I don't doubt that. If you can find the time, perhaps write me a report on his progress?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you. Have a lovely day, Itoshi."

Hiashi doesn't regret for a second leaving the man there, mouth gaping open, to resume his walk to the Elders' Chamber. People need to get used to this new treatment, or no-one's behaviour will change.

As the building comes into view, he senses a new presence with his side. Clad in her black uniform, face and hair covered by a hood and a mask, Hinode is following him. She stays in the shadows, hidden in plain sight in a Compound where privacy is even more valued than anywhere else in the village. All-seeing eyes tend to have that effect.

When they arrive in the Elders' building, Hinode takes of her mask and tucks it under her belt, next to her weapon pouch. The trio is waiting for them in the garden, where tea and dango are already served. There is an Elder for each part of the clan's life, even if one of them is an Elder in nothing but his name. Jiman is about Hiashi's age and has the bad habit of acting like it most of the time.

He's the one responsible for the clan's shinobi. Jiman also serves as an advisor when the Byakugan is involved in Court. Kiyoi represents the craftsmen, and as such is a bridge between Jiman and Sonkei. The latter deals with the civilians and those who own shops outside of the Compound, be it in Konoha itself or the towns around. They can veto his decisions if they all agree to do so, and that's what he's hoping to avoid regarding the Branch System.

He's always been an awful diplomat, Hizashi being more polite and well-behaved than him (why did he have to stop and get himself killed?). Without his brother to act as a buffer between the Elders and him, he can only count on Hinode. And if his wife is perfect in the act of a soft-spoken and elegant woman, he has his doubts when it comes to helping him with his temper without adding fuel to the fire.

But Hinode needs to report on her spy-work anyway and they might as well do it in one visit. It's painful enough to argue on the Branch System without having to come back for Hinode's Intel. Small mercies.

He honestly doesn't expect to be vetoed, but Kiyoi argues just for the sake of arguing and Jiman can be a stubborn bastard when he sets his heart to it. Hinode puts a hand on his shoulder as he sits in front of them, and he takes a breath. It's time to make Hizashi proud.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Pour qui sonne le glas" is the translation of "For Whom the Bell Tolls" by Hemingway and is now a phrase to express when something life-changing is about to happen to someone (usually death, honestly).
> 
> I realized I never gave a translation for the names of the new characters I had to create for this story. Each one was found to reflect their personality, so I thought it might be interesting!
> 
> Haruno Hashiru -> to run, to travel, to hurry to
> 
> Hyuuga Jiman -> pride, boast
> 
> Hyuuga Kiyoi -> clear, pure, noble
> 
> Hyuuga Sonkei -> respect, esteem, reverence, honour (also elder brother, elderly person)
> 
> Hyuuga Hinode -> sunrise
> 
> Hyuuga Itoshi -> (shortened version of Itoshii, adjective) lovely, dear, beloved
> 
> Hyuuga Shinju -> pearl, divine gift, belief, acceptance of truths
> 
> Uchiha Kohō -> old method, old law
> 
> Uchiha Hakuto -> head with grey hair
> 
> Uchiha Ori -> cage, jail cell
> 
> Uzumaki Noroshi -> beacon, signal fire, smoke signals
> 
> Next chapter: La décision des Anciens


	7. La décision des Anciens

Hiashi is wrapping things up with the Elders. The tense line of his shoulders vanished during the meeting as the three councillors started to agree with his proposal. Kiyoi has been the hardest to convince, but she bowed down to Jiman and Sonkei soon enough. Thanks the gods that their Elders aren't pig-headed bastards like the ones on the Hokage's Council. Small mercies. Hinode lets her husband deal with Sonkei as Jiman takes her aside, waiting for her report.

Hiashi watches her go and gives Jiman a wry smile when the man looks his way. Hinode is a lady of Iron, a rōnin's daughter in everything but the last name she gave up when she married into the Hyūga Clan. It was a political move and she has been a spy for them since she moved to Konoha. Jiman can believe whatever he wants about himself, he won't make Hinode bow to his will.

Sonkei reclaims his attention and gets him to agree to a speech. Hiashi groans internally at the idea , but if it's what it takes to get the Elders to accept, he will do it. Konoha Central already contacted him with ideas on how to remove the seal safely, or disable it permanently when it's not an option. So far it's only plans and drafts, but the head nurse told him it was very promising.

 

"Hiashi, I know how much this means to you. Don't ruin it when you speak to the Clan. You will have many supporters, but some civilians amongst the more powerful might prove to be a problem."

"I know, Sonkei. Your support is greatly appreciated," Hiashi answers, bowing his head slightly. The older man gives him a private smile, his eyes taking a mischievous glint.

"Itoshi might have put in a good word for you."

 

Hiashi does his best to hide his surprise. He had completely forgotten that the man was a cousin of Sonkei, on top of being a part of the Branch House. The progress of his son had been so impressive that he had wanted to compliment the man about it. If it had somehow served him in convincing Sonkei to agree, then he wasn't about to complain.

 

"You had no idea, didn't you?" the Elder states more than asks, his eyebrows raising.

"What are you talking about? Of course I knew that Itoshi-san and you are related."

"I'm glad to see that you are still hopelessly oblivious when it comes to political manipulations. I heard some interesting things about the Uchiha Council that leads me to believe you might have contaminated Fugaku with a serious case of foot in the mouth."

"I am flabbergasted to hear the kind of things you dare insinuate about your Clan Head."

"Shut up, kid, he's right and you know it," Kiyoi barks from where she's still sipping her overly sweet tea. He's about to respond when Jiman and Hinode come back, the latter with a satisfied smirk on her lips. Jiman just looks like she made him swallow a snake.

 

"Are we finished?" Hinode asks when she joins Hiashi's side. He nods, smiling softly at his wife. "Until next time, Honoured Elders," she adds before bowing her head.

 

Not fooled for a second, Sonkei lets out a small laugh and returns the gesture. Kiyoi rolls her eyes but does the same, while Jiman crosses his arms and does his best impression of a pouting child trapped in an adult's body. Hiashi doesn't comment on it and pretend not to drag Hinode to the door to avoid a diplomatic incident. He isn't about to risk the new system he just finished negotiating because there is a pissing contest going on between Hinode and Jiman.

Hinode disappears in the trees as soon as they leave and Hiashi makes his way home alone. He nods to a few Hyūga as he walks, his mind already on the party happening in the evening. Looking back on it, he can see why Tsume thought it was a terrible idea, but he can't make himself regret his decision either. Besides strenthtening the bonds between the current Clan Heads, it's a an opportunity to right a few wrongs and appear as a united front to the Hokage and his Council.

Sarutobi is getting old and making more mistakes as his term seems to go on endlessly. Hiashi doesn't get why the Sandaime never appointed someone else. He gets that stepping in after a crisis like the Kyūbi attack was a good thing. But it was three years ago and he can't believe that Sarutobi never found someone worthy of the position. Minato had been a good Hokage and a great man, but he can't be the only one in their force. On the top of his head, he can think of at least three people who might do an amazing job at the position if they were ever given the chance.

The Sannin might be broken and scattered across the Fire Country, Jiraya, Tsunade and Orochimaru are the best of the best. Jiraya's spy network has often crossed path with Hinode and Hiashi heard from her how good he was at making it work. Tsunade is a formidable shinobi, on top of being the best medic-nin in the world. And Orochimaru is a genius, a brilliant tactician and a good fighter. Even if the three of them are technically missing nin, there is for now no proof of nukenin activity on their part.

It isn't like a Hokage never appointed one of his apprentices for the job. But even without counting the Sannin, Konoha still had a respectable number of Hokage candidates in its ranks. Shikaku has nothing more to prove when it comes to strategy and leadership. Inoichi could also do great, hell, even Mikoto is a good choice despite being retired. Hiashi can't seem to comprehend what was going on in Sarutobi's mind and he isn't going to pretend to agree with his decisions. Not when one of them cost him his twin brother and half of his heart.

 

"Hiashi-sama!"

 

His head jerks up, the cry tearing him away from his thoughts. There is a child running towards him, his long black hair making him instantly recognisable. In three steps, Hiashi meets him halfway and stops the boy by putting his hands on the small shoulders.

 

"What is it Neji?"

"You need to come see this, Hiashi-sama! I don't know what to do, please, come with me!"

 

He frowns when Neji doesn't seem to explain himself, his breath short and eyes wide with panic. Hiashi kneels and puts the boy on his back, a couple of shunshin bringing him to his house in a matter of seconds. The sight has him stopping on his tracks, Neji slipping slowly of his back until he's standing next to him.

There is a crowd waiting for him before his house. He recognises a few faces, barely a fourth of them. What makes them stand out, though, is the bandages they all seem to have wrapped around their forehead. In an instant, he understands. The Council must have spread the word, and the Clan being what it is, the decision was common knowledge in minutes.

Hiashi swallows, a weight suddenly lifting from his shoulders. He crouches next to his nephew and whispers something in his ear. The boy looks at him with those white eyes that remind him so much of Hizashi and he fights the tears threatening to spill. He nods and Neji lowers his head. With small, trembling hands, Neji tries to untie the knot keeping his bandages together.

He must be frightened, or too nervous, but frustration is soon tensing his shoulders as he can't seem to remove it. Hiashi lifts surprisingly steady hands to Neji's head and gently pushes the little fingers out of the way. He slowly loosen the knot and unwraps the bandages with great care. Soon, the white strips are pooled at their feet and Neji looks at him again. Hiashi lets a small smile settle on his lips and presses a kiss to the boy's forehead, straight on the caged bird seal.

He ignores the collective intake of breath he hears from the crowd and rises before offering his hand to Neji. The boy takes it with disbelief colouring his features and they walk into the house without a glance for the ex-Branch Members. The last thing they hear before sliding the door close is the sound of dozen of bandages hitting the ground.

As soon as they're inside, Hiashi finds himself with an armful of crying little boy. He hides his surprise and wraps his arms around the shaking body of his nephew. It doesn't take him more than a second to notice his daughter hiding behind a rice paper panel. He motions for her to join them. Hinata takes a few steps and presses her cheek on Neji's back, her small arms trying to smother the boy without much success.

 

"What is it? Is it group-hug time?" Hiashi turns his head to see his wife, back in a cream yukata, her long hair wrapped in a tight bun. He tries his best to convey his absolute panic in the face of this situation by blinking slowly. "You look like a fish, dear," Hinode laughs, but kneels at his side and detangles the awkward embrace. She rises, Neji on her hips with his face hidden in her neck. Hinata follows, her hand grasping the hem of the yukata. Hiashi lets out a long sigh, eyes to the sky where he hopes his brother isn't laughing at his misery.

He joins his family – and isn't it weird but warm and comforting to think of them as _his_? – around the kotatsu. Hinode gives him a cup of tea and offers the children umeboshi and mochi. While they nibble on the sweets, she kneels under the warm blanket next to Hiashi and sips her own cup. He can't stop looking at her, finally realizing that she's back, that she's home and how lonely he was without her.

It was never romantic love that tied them, but the deep, profound fondness born after hours spent talking quietly next to the koi pond. It's complete trust and utmost respect for someone who matches him in everything. He had envied Hizashi, when Neji's mother was still alive, for the absolute love his brother seemed to have for his wife. It's only later, when Hinode presented Hinata to him for the first time, still sweaty and panting after hours of labour, that he understood that what he had with her was just as precious.

If the fond look she sends him as he stares without shame is to be trusted, Hinode has caught on his train of thought. She puts her hand on his forearm and gives him the brightest smile.

Hinata and Neji are teasing each other, trying to steal in the other's plate and poking at round cheeks with their small chopsticks. Hiashi wants to let himself relax. A sad look crosses Hinode's face and erases all hope he might have had.

 

"I'm leaving tonight," she whispers so the children can't hear her.

"What?" His voice is breaking and he knows it but can't seem to care. She looks ready to apologise, but there's nothing she could have done. Her reports are invaluable and she's the best in her line of work. Old-fashioned spying taught by her rōnin family and stealth to make the entire ANBU force jealous, she's an a true asset for the Clan. "Where are you going?" he asks finally. She lowers her head but clenches his forearm harder. "Kumo. The Lightning Country in general. They're not sure about what I could find so there is no real limit."

 

He swallows, takes a deep breath and looks her straight in the eyes. The familiar words leave his lips but he feels detached, like it's not really happening to him.

 

"Make your Clan proud, Hyūga Hinode, and come back to me."

"I will," she swears around the lump in her throat.

 

Hinata and Neji are still playing, oblivious to the world around them, and for one sweet moment, Hiashi is grateful that he won't be so alone this time. His people are already preparing the guest house where the party is going to be and his two best friends are going to be here with him. Maybe this time, Hinode's absence won't be as painful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'La décision des Anciens' literally means The Elders' decision.
> 
> So, what do you think? Fugaku is coming back, I promise. And next chapter is the party! How do you think it's gonna go? Do you like Hinode? 
> 
> I'm getting tired of finding out on the wiki that all the Naruto moms are either dead or nameless. And I never thought I'd say that, but I'm also getting tired of creating OCs to fill in the blanks when Kishimoto couldn't be bothered. Oh hell, anyway. I currently have a cast going from my hand to my shoulder, so typing is a total bitch and it's partly why this chapter took so long to come out. All of you, take care and enjoy what's left of the summer vacations!
> 
> If you want to take a look at the art for the Dead Leaves and Withered Flowers universe, check out the #witheredflowers tag on [ my tumblr](http://dimancheetoile.tumblr.com/tagged/witheredflowers)!
> 
> Next chapter: La fièvre du samedi soir


	8. La fièvre du samedi soir

In retrospective, Hiashi would be smart enough to recognize that it was, in fact, the worst idea he could have ever had. But at the time? Hiashi is fucking proud of himself.

As usual, Tsume and Shibi show up first. Tsume because she doesn't want to get robbed of every drop of alcohol that is rightfully hers (her words, not his), Shibi because he swore an oath to himself when their genin team was created to never let his teammates get in trouble if he could help it (that oath proved to be particularly easy to challenge as early as twenty minutes into their first ever training session).

Following like faithful ducks, Hana, Kiba, Shino and Torune enter the house and start to look for Hinata and Neji (Hiashi is not fooled. He knows chaos will start as soon as Shino and Kiba realise their parents aren't watching them anymore).

Shibi, always proper, put on a light brown yukata and offers him a carved wooden box hiding an inking set. Hiashi is far from surprise to notice Tsume's empty hands and jōnin uniform. Though she looses the green jacket as soon as she sets a foot inside. Hiashi's expression, under said flack jacket, is sorely not impressed.

 

"Yo, Hyūga! Wanna bet how long it takes for your guests to start fighting?" Tsume laughs, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Shut up, mutt. They wouldn't."

 

Shibi's snort is the only answers and Hiashi slowly starts to doubt himself. Before he can linger to long on the thoughts, there is a knock against the bamboo panel of the sliding door. A maid hurries to open it, kneeling on the tatami. On the other side, dressed in an admittedly elegant silver kimono, is Kakashi.

Hiashi stops breathing for a minute and nods to the maid, who disappears to the garden where the children are playing.

 

"Come inside, Kakashi," he says with a docile smile.

Kakashi dips in a small bow. "Thank you for the invitation, Hiashi-sama."

"Of course. I assume you are familiar with my teammates?"

"Tsume-sama, Shibi-sama," and here the boy is bowing again. That won't do, but Hiashi doesn't know how to breach the awkward atmosphere that settled in the house. Tsume fidgets next to him, before sighing heavily.

"For fuck's sake, this is ridiculous. Hatake, come sit with us. We have much to talk about."

 

Hiashi lets out a sigh of relief and follows his friend to the kotatsu. He swallows around the lump in his throat when he is reminded of Hinode's absence when she was brightening the room barely a day before.

Kakashi looks uncomfortable in his kimono, like he never quite got used to wearing it (it should be weird, because Kakashi is supposed to have a seat in the Hokage's Council, but Hiashi never saw him there). He kneels under the warm blanket, his only visible eye darting everywhere except in their direction. Hiashi curses himself. They really screwed this up, didn't they?

 

"I hear you're a jōnin now?"

"Yes, I was promoted after the war."

"That's complete bullshit," Tsume barks. "What does Sarutobi think he's doing, promoting traumatized kids?"

 

Kakashi doesn't answer, but the scowl on his face disagrees for him.

 

"She's not undermining your skills, Kakashi," Shibi says peacefully. "It's just that we've seen what it does to people, and we can't get behind that kind of reasoning."

"We need shinobi after the war, and I'm qualified. It's not so weird to field-promote after that kind of loss."

"Even if the so-called qualified shinobi lost their last parent, teammates and jōnin sensei? Even when the only thing you're truly qualified for is glorified murder? I have yet to see proper stealth and team-leading tactics on your part, boy," Tsume smiles ruthlessly.

 

Kakashi's fists are tightening on his kimono (a tell that will have to disappear if he wants to be as good as he thinks he is) but his face is carefully void of emotions.

 

"I respectfully disagree."

Tsume nods. "Good. You should be able to defend your opinion. Nevermind that you're painfully wrong, at least you can stand up for yourself."

 

The kid looks taken aback and swallows visibly. Hiashi wants to punch himself in the nose. Kakashi needs all the help he can get, especially after getting used to doing everything on his own. They should have been there for him a long time ago. There is nothing he can do about the past, but he and his team will do their best to change it now.

 

"I didn't invite you to talk about the poor decision making skills our dearest Hokage has been showing recently, " he starts. Kakashi bristles, but stays silent. "We wish to talk about your father. He was our jōnin sensei, and we've been longing for a moment to remember him. You may have some memories to share with us."

 

Kakashi blanches instantly and Tsume's claws dig painfully in his thigh. Shibi's elbow is very sharp against his poor ribs. Hiashi knows he deserves it, for not telling them about what he's planning. But he knows what he's doing and they'll just have to trust him.

 

"I- uh. Are you..."

 

The teenager looks lost, mouth opening and closing without actual words coming out of it. Tsume takes pity on him, because she's a big softly and she'll never be able to deny it when Hiashi teases her about it now.

 

"I'm going to be honest with you, Hatake. Those two morons and me were in a bad place after your dad died. We were young, we were stupid, and we were too caught up in our own pain to deal with yours, which was far greater. We left you when you needed us the most, and shit kept happening to you and we had no idea how to deal with it. For that, we are sorry."

 

Kakashi is two seconds away from bursting into tears and that is precisely what Hiashi isn't equipped to handle. He almost dies of anxiety every time his own kid cries, nevermind dealing with Kakashi's tears when he's sure he's at least fifty percents at fault here.

Shibi sighs quietly and extends a hand over the table, an offer Kakashi considers before slowly slipping his shaking fingers into Shibi's gentle grip.

 

"We want to do right by you, and offer you the support we failed to give you. Will you allow us?" He asks, brows knitting behind his dark sunglasses.

Kakashi seems to pull himself together, lips pursing underneath the soft fabric of his mask. "Yes."

 

And that feels like a victory, one of the first since everything went to hell in Hiashi's life. Tsume's palm against his thigh is welcomed, as is Shibi's soft smile. Kakashi looks at them, really looks, and apparently finds something worthwhile to stare at. His eye softens and he squeezes Shibi's hand one last time before returning his to his lap.

 

"Tō-san used to give me wagashi when I got a jutsu right on the first try," he says softly.

Tsume snorts, crossing her arms. "Yeah? Well he had a soft spot for you then. He'd grace us with ten push-ups more than usual. Said we had to roll with the good luck while it was still working."

 

Kakashi laughs at that, a surprised sound that startles him as much as it does the three adults. Hiashi tilts his head a bit, frowning when he picks on the small sounds coming from the other side of the sliding door. Tsume sniffs a few times before relaxing, so he doesn't worry much.

The door opens in a rush and Hiashi pretends not to notice how Kakashi's hand goes immediately to his thigh where he must have hidden a weapon pouch. Hinata comes barging in, her hair everywhere but in the neat bun the maid spent so long making. Her smile is blinding and Hiashi fights the emotions building in his chest from the sigh.

 

"Otō-san! Hana and Neji are fighting! She put mud in his hair and he got so mad! Also Uchiha-sama is at the door with lots of people!"

 

Hiashi blinks quickly, unused to this new-found excitement in Hinata and the slow disappearance of her crippling shyness. Next to him, Tsume is rising, grumbling something about _moronic daughter_ and _imbeciles_ and _prissy nephew_. She takes Hinata's hand and the little girl leads her out of the room. Shibi gets up at well, followed by Kakashi who flattens his kimono sleeves in a clumsy gesture.

The Clan Head sighs, and calls for a maid to invite his guests in. He goes in the next room, allowing the servants to prepare a second kotatsu. Fugaku is already inside, a dark blue kimono emblazoned with the Uchiha crest hugging his broad shoulders. His sons are on his trails, the eldest as proper as ever while the youngest already has a dark smudge on his nose and a toothless grin.

 

"Uchiha," he salutes with a small bow.

"Hyūga, thank you for having us. Mikoto apologises for the delay, but she will be here shortly."

 

He nods, thinking of the woman's pain-stricken face when he accidentally brushed her leg while carrying her.

 

"I believe you already know Itachi, so let me introduce my second son, Sasuke."

 

The kid bows to the waist, a giddy sort of excitement in his movements cancelling the formal intention behind the gesture. Hiashi can't help but find the tired look on Fugaku's face hilarious.

 

"It is very nice to meet you, Hyūga-sama. I am Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Very nice to meet you indeed, Sasuke-chan. Perhaps I can interest you in visiting my own children? They are playing in the garden with my teammates' sons and daughter. You can't miss them, I hear we have very similar features."

 

Sasuke looks in wonder as Hiashi activates the Byakugan, veins rising under his skin. He leans into his brother and whispers loud enough for everyone to hear how cool it is, _nii-san, he has white eyes_!

Fugaku looks depressed. Hiashi is delighted.

 

"Go on, Sasuke-chan. Neji and Hinata are waiting."

 

The child nods, grinning again and disappearing behind a bamboo panel where a maid is waiting for him. Hiashi has never been more glad of the number of his employees.

 

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Itachi-kun. How are you doing?"

"I am well, Hyūga-sama, thank you for asking."

"Your father told me of your job in the daycare. Do you like it?"

Itachi fidgets, looking at Fugaku who nods imperceptibly. "I haven't started yet, but I look forward to it."

"I'm glad to hear it. Would you mind keeping an eye on the children? I would like to have a few words with your father."

Itachi nods. "Of course."

 

When they're along, Hiashi gestures Fugaku towards the small table underneath a window showing the garden. They both kneels in front of each other, a young woman bringing them tea. Fugaku's eyes linger on the maid's hands, distinctively missing three fingers, before coming to stare at Hiashi. The Clan Head sighs and smiles at the young woman, who blushes before leaving.

 

"I hire the crippled orphans no one wants to adopt. Some of them come later, if pride doesn't let them accept my offer on the spot, but most of my employees have been here since their early teens."

Fugaku seems thoughtful for a moment. "I crossed path with one of your courier, he had a malformed hand."

"Yes, that's Natsu. He's very eager to please, but my cousin is the one paying him."

 

Fugaku blanches lightly, his voice dropping in a careful whisper.

 

"Do you mean _the_ cousin? The civilian madwoman?"

"That's the one."

"Oh gods, poor kid."

 

Hiashi laughs, his hand coming to hide his mouth without realizing it. He freezes when Fugaku takes the fair fingers and pushes them back to the table. Hiashi looks at him with a startles expression, his lips still parted. The Uchiha Clan Head shrugs and winks, pointing at the empty room, and Hiashi smiles. It is a relief, sometimes, to find someone who understands you so well you don't need to speak.

There is more and more noise coming from the entrance, where the guests are gathering into small groups, asking about each others' family. The children are running around, most of them in the garden now, and Hiashi loses himself in the contemplation of the small laughing bodies, rolling around in the grass. Feeling his house filled to the brim with friends, new and old, and children running everywhere, it's very hard to hide his pleased smile behind a neutral face.

 

"You said you wanted to have words with me."

Hiashi sighs. "Yes. I need your help."

 

Fugaku straightens up, frowning. This isn't only Hiashi asking something to Fugaku. With them, it never is this simple. No, it's a Clan Head asking another Clan Head, it's a Hyūga asking the Chief of the Military Police. That makes everything riskier, and more complicated.

 

"I'm listening."

"I want to declare Sarutobi unfit for duty."

 

Fugaku is glad he hasn't touched his tea yet, because Hiashi would be covered in said beverage by now.

 

"You've snapped, haven't you? I knew the pressure was too great."

"I'm not joking, Uchiha. I need your backing in this. Tsume already refused, and I'm not sure about Shibi's stance, but it will be hard to convince him. I can't go against him on my own."

Fugaku scowls. "Are you mad? I can't risk it! The civilians already hate the Uchiha, and half of the shinobi population is convinced we had everything to do with the Kyūbi's attack."

"You can have our support on this. The Hyūga are respected, if we stand by you, the rumours will stop."

"Bullshit! They might if we don't do anything, but if the Uchiha denounce Sarutobi with you, we're dead meat!"

"Fugaku-"

"Don't! How can you ask something like that?"

Hiashi's fist is whitening on the table. "You think I'm happy with this? I have a lot of respect for Sarutobi, but you can't tell me you agree with him! He segregated you to a district on the edge of the village, he didn't help with the rumours. He's the fucking reason my brother died!"

 

Hiashi is panting, his Byakugan pumping chakra into his eyes without his control.

 

"We would have crushed Kumo, if war had come to be. There was no reason to send Hizashi to his death other than an old man's pride. Minato would never had stood by it!"

"I know you're hurting, Hyūga, but you're not making any sense. A war is the last thing Konoha needs."

"And you're a fucking coward. Two weeks ago, you would have nailed Sarutobi to the wall if it meant helping your clan. But because I'm asking you, suddenly you agree with him?"

"Hiashi-sama!"

 

The Clan Head turns around, his scowl disappearing when he recognises Neji's round face. There is a nasty cut on his forehead, next to the bare seal. He can feel Fugaku's eyes burning on the back of his neck, before getting distracted by the white forehead of his nephew. The sharp breath he hears confirms it.

 

"What is it, Neji?"

"Oba-san is asking for you, she says you have to entertain your guests," Neji articulates slowly, like he's not sure of the meaning.

"Alright, let's join Tsume before she starts to loose hair on every surface of this house."

 

He rises without a glance to Fugaku, though he can feel him following them. Hiashi considers Neji, walking by his side. The boy brushes his forehead every few moment, a look of wonder on his face. Hiashi's heart clenches and he ruffles the silky hair of his nephew. Neji tries to hide a giggle and fails.

Tsume harpoons him as soon as they enter the next room. It seems that everyone arrived, and he nods to the few who dare take their eyes of their ducklings. Tsume leans and whispers angrily in his ear.

 

"The Uzumaki is here. She's waiting at the door, because of course she's too polite to go on without saluting you first."

 

Hiashi grimaces and nods, leaving Neji to his surrogate aunt's tender care. Fugaku brushes past him, hissing that the conversation is not over, before disappearing in the garden to join the children (who are currently gathered around Itachi, marvelling at the boy's red eyes and equally red cheeks).

As Tsume said, Noroshi is at the door, in a gorgeous white kimono, embroidered with gold and ruby threads. Her bloody hair is tied in two low ponytail, accentuating her sharp jaw that reminds him of Kushina when she smiles (which she does not do often). By her side is a fidgeting man, his head bowed to his chest, hunched on himself as if he's trying to make himself smaller. He looks uncomfortable in his kimono, like Kakashi had been earlier, and Hiashi raises a brow at the pink hair the man seems to at least wear with pride, since it's not dyed.

Their daughter is nowhere to be seen, probably already playing with her friends inside, but there is small blond boy hidden behind the man's legs, his fist gripping Noroshi's hand. When she notices Hiashi, she bows slightly, followed by a lower bow from her husband.

 

"Thank you for having us, Honoured Clan Head."

"Of course, Uzumaki-san."

"Let me introduce my husband, Haruno Hashiru."

"Haruno-san."

"And this is my third cousin once removed, Uzumaki Naruto. I believe you knew his mother."

"I did. It's very nice to meet you, Naruto-chan."

 

The child mumbles something that sounds like a greeting, as awkward as the man behind whom he's hiding. Noroshi takes pity on him and nods briefly, apparently a signal for the kid to go running after his fourth cousin twice removed or however he's related to the pink-haired girl Hiashi met in the hospital the other day.

 

"If you'll follow Aya, she will get you some tea. I'm right behind you."

 

Noroshi and Hashiru nod, and fall into step with the young maid who brought Fugaku and him tea earlier. And talking about Fugaku, Hiashi crosses his arm and waits for the man to get out of his hiding spot. He hasn't noticed when the man got into the room, but apparently, the conversation needs to be continued now.

 

"Noroshi is bold, to state her claim on the boy like this. Sarutobi will be displeased."

"Fuck Sarutobi," Hiashi growls under his breath.

"Yes, you've made your opinion very clear on the matter, Hyūga."

"As have you, Uchiha. Unless you're here to tell me I'll have your support, I believe we have nothing more to discuss."

Fugaku sighs, brushing a hand through his thick hair. "Look, Hiashi, you know it's not that simple. I—"

 

He's interrupted by a knock on the door and several chakra signatures suddenly flaring up before Hiashi's house. He frowns and slides the panel open, taking a surprised step back at the small group of people waiting for him. There are ANBU everywhere in his front yard, hiding in the tall trees or standing in plain sight behind the object of their arguments. Sarutobi looks at him with a hard expression on his wrinkled face, his pipe missing.

Fugaku is standing a few steps behind Hiashi, a curious look on his face. The Sandaime barely spares him a glance, his stare instead glued on Hiashi. A shaking breath escapes the old man and he briefly closes his eyes. When he opens them again, all trace of distress is gone.

 

"Hiashi, I am deeply sorry."

He realises that his hands are shaking, so he crosses them behind his back. "What is it?"

"You have to understand that this is a very delicate situation, and I beg you not to act rashly."

"Sarutobi, _what is it_."

"I am so sorry, Hiashi. Hinode is dead."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUDUDUM~
> 
> La fièvre du samedi soir is the literal translation of Saturday Night Fever.  
> Well, I hope you liked it! I made it twice as long as usual to make up for how late this is. My arm is healing fine, but my wrist still hurts a bit, so I admit I felt a bit lazy about writing this. Anyway. I want to hear about you guys. What did you think of Kakashi? How did Team Sakumo handle it? And the conversation between Fugaku and Hiashi? I'm a bit self-conscious about the part with Noroshi, but I love Hashiru so much, you have no idea. And of course, the end of the chapter. How much do you hate me? You all seemed to like Hinode ahaha. (ok to be fair I've doubted this decision a lot because of how well you responded to her, but it was a decision I made since I created her. I feel a bit like Kishi here.)
> 
> On another note, would anyone be interested in proof-reading my chapters before I post them? My English is getting better, but I still need a lot of help to fix all the mistakes. Take care of yourselves, beautiful readers!


	9. La vengeance est le plaisir des dieux

Sarutobi barely finishes his sentence when Fugaku starts moving. He's behind Hiashi when the man's knees give up and catches him before he hits the floor. Sarutobi makes a face and looks everywhere except at them. Fugaku has a strong want to punch him square in the nose, because what right does he have to look uncomfortable when confronted with the kind of pain Hiashi is experiencing right now?

The Uchiha Clan Head waves Sarutobi away as he lays Hiashi against his chest. The man is heaving, his eyes wide and lost somewhere Fugaku can't bring him back from. Careful not to prevent him from breathing, he wraps one arm around Hiashi's front and takes most of his weight. He focuses for a second, sending a faint pulse of chakra in the Aburame's direction. It's always easier to identify him, with the mess his bugs do under his skin.

Fugaku gently unties the cloth wrapped around the Hyūga's chest and loosen it lightly. Hiashi doesn't relax, but his breathing eases a bit. A couple of minutes later, when the heavy silence morphs into echoes of Hiashi's frantic gasps, Shibi slides the bamboo panel open and rushes to their side. The Inuzuka is following closely, but stays a step away to avoid crowding Hiashi.

Shibi takes one look at his best friend and his face takes a pained shadow. He stares at Fugaku, still rocking him gently, before signing quickly a question. Fugaku bites his lip, wondering for a second how to sign wife before settling for spelling her name. The cold, neutral sign for KIA turns Tsume's face white, while Shibi swallows a sob, unable to stop a lone tear from rolling down his cheek.

Fugaku isn't stupid, and he knows very well how much a man can handle. It's barely been a fortnight since Hizashi sacrificed himself on Sarutobi's implicit orders, and now Hinode is dead. Just like Mikoto, Fugaku knows there was a lot more to the late Lady Hyūga than met the eye. He absolutely will not believe that her death was an accident, and he would even gladly bet that she was on a mission. On whose order remains the mystery. And the answer might just change everything. Because if Sarutobi had anything to do with it...

Fugaku doesn't want to know what Konoha looks like when one of its noble clans decides to turn against the others. They cannot handle a civil war, not against shinobi as powerful as the Hyūga are. And all of that rests on the shoulder of a man who lost his twin brother and wife in half a month. If he wasn't so desperate, Fugaku would laugh at the irony. The civilians are terrified of the Uchiha and their power. Let them fear the obvious threat, until they wake up one day with a Hyūga's blade on their throat.

He surrenders Hiashi to his best friends with a sigh, already feeling a headache pounding his temples. Fugaku didn't know Hinode very well, but he respected her and he will begrudgingly admit to a small measure of fondness for Hiashi. The man doesn't deserve any of this. He can only hope everything won't go down in flames.

With a sigh, he takes it upon himself to inform the guests who leave quietly, avoiding the front door where Hiashi, Tsume and Shibi still are. When everyone is gone, Fugaku looks at the garden with wondering eyes. His sons are still playing with the other kids, and he's not sure their parents are in the right state of mind to remember the children here.

 

"We could always take the kids home until they sort it out," Mikoto whispers in his ear, making up jump in surprise. She looks at him with a hint of a smirk, the situation not calling for something more cheerful. He considers her idea for a moment, then nods and creates a clone. It will inform Hiashi and his friends of the whereabouts of their children when they come looking.

 

Mikoto takes a step towards the garden. "Hey, kids! What do you say, shall I treat you to dango?"

"Yay! Thanks, Uchiha-sama!" Trust the Inuzuka to react accordingly to a promise of sweets. The little girl sports an impressive black eye, probably a response to the Hyūga's bruised nose. Oh hell, who is he to judge. He was never better as a kid.

 

They leave the Hyūga Compound for the Uchiha district, where they easily find a dango stand. While the children are busy stuffing their face with sweets, Mikoto and him exchange a worried look. This does not bode well and they will have to prepare in consequence.

 

 

 

There is a shiny new grave in the Hyūga Clan's graveyard and a hole the size of his wife in Hiashi's soul. But this time, he does not feel sick. There is only cold, scathing rage coiling in his stomach. The cheap bottle of sake is a welcomed familiarity (and isn't it nauseating to think of the death of his wife as familiar? Isn't it horrifying to realize he has no one left besides his children?)

Hinode's grave stands next to Hizashi's, a violent outrage to the Clan's rules, but he couldn't care less. Hinode isn't technically a Hyūga and Hizashi is his twin. If he wants to bury them side by side, he will damn well do so. After all, didn't he destroy the House system for a reason?

And yet it feels like such a inconsequent decision, when faced with the carved names of the two halves of his heart. What is it worth, if no one he truly cares about is here to witness the changes in the clan? He feels so unfair for not thinking more of Hinata and Neji, for now in Shibi's care. But again, what is fairness worth in the face of such injustice? Hiashi does not believe he ever deserved this pain.

There is a difference, though, between this grief and when he mourned Hizashi. Because there was nothing he could do to avenge his death, not when it meant war, not when it was so specifically targeted against the Hyūga. He couldn't bare to send Konoha shinobi to the slaughter on behalf of his brother, as loved as he was. But Hinode, oh, Hinode is different.

She was sent by the Hyūga Elders to investigate Kumo's actions and see that they would not try to abduct another member of his clan. Or that's what he thought. Because when confronted, and in spite of Kiyoi's reluctance, Sonkei and Jiman were quick to admit the truth. Sonkei because he always liked Hinode and was disgusted by her death, and Jiman because he could not let the blame fall on the clan's shoulders when someone's else had the biggest say in the decision to send Hinode away.

That someone being Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage.

Hiashi laughed when Jiman told him. He laughed and laughed because crying was not an option and he was to angry for anything else. Sarutobi willingly sent a Hyūga to the country already responsible for the death of one of them. He sent the Clan Head's wife to infiltrate Kumo, hoping for intel on the Raikage's plans.

Instead, Sarutobi got back Hinode's eyes in a box and her ashes in a jar. Her beautiful, gold-speckled, _brown_ eyes.

Hiashi swallows a sob and gets up. He turns his back on Hinode's and Hiashi's graves and steps out of the Hyūga Compound with revenge in his steps. No one stops him when he barges inside the Hokage Tower, despite the late hour. He winds up in Sarutobi's office without so much as a falter in his step. Of course, the old man is already waiting for him, his pipe smoking faintly in the cold air of the night.

 

"What can I do for you, Hiashi?" Oh, the nerves of this man.

"You know damn well what you need to do, Sarutobi. You can't let this pass. If Kumo thinks itself untouchable, this will keep happening! You need to retaliate."

The Sandaime sighs. "I can't do that, Hiashi. War is not the answer."

Hiashi lets out a bitter laugh. "Is that why the Third War happened then? Because it wasn't the answer? Should we talk about Uzushio, who didn't retaliate when Kiri started flirting with their borders, and ended up in flames in less than forty-eight hours?"

"Hiashi—"

"No! This has been going on long enough! I didn't say anything for Hizashi, and it cost me dearly, old man, don't be mistaken on this. But Hinode's fate is a direct consequence of your foolish decisions. You need to do something, or Kumo will keep going!"

 

Sarutobi leaves his chair and marches toward him, back straight and pipe firmly between his lips.

 

"I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do."

Hiashi has to bite back a yell of frustration. "You know that I can't petition against you on my own, and the other clans are too afraid to speak up. But don't misunderstand; this is not the only thing I can do to make your life miserable, Sarutobi Hiruzen. You will regret this."

 

He turns around and storms out of the room, not missing the quiet sigh and whispered "I'm sorry that you feel that way." Oh, he will be sorry alright. Hiashi never thought it would come to this, but he is fully prepared to go through with it.

When he returns to the Compound, he is not surprised to find the streets filled with his kinsmen. He gestures briskly for them to follow, and soon it's a procession that crosses the clan's land. Hiashi brings them to the Elders' estate, where the annual celebration takes place. It's the only space wide enough to accommodate all the Hyūga of the Compound. And every Hyūga followed him.

Kiyoi, Jiman and Sonkei are already waiting for him. They're all grim-faced but determined and Hiashi has the strong urge to draw them in a fierce hug. Because at the end of the day, the Elders have the clan's best interest at heart, and right now, that is exactly what he needs.

His people are whispering amongst themselves, some speaking louder than others, but they all look angry. Hiashi feels a quiet satisfaction warming his bones. They will follow him, because they trust who he's become, because he took a step in the right direction when he reunited the two houses. And together, they are invincible. He waits until everyone is looking at him to speak up.

 

"As you all know, your Lady and my beloved wife, Hyūga Hinode, was murdered by Kumo." He waits a second until the furious whispers quiet down. "I met with the Sandaime and asked him to take actions against the northerner bastards. He refused."

 

This time, the angry clamour takes much longer to disappear, and Hiashi swallows his smile. Jiman's hand is firm against his shoulder, and he locks eyes with Itoshi in the crowd, his son by his side. Shinju is crying, ugly tears sliding down the creases his deep frown dug around his eyes. He looks down right murderous, and it's not a good look on a twelve-year-old. But it's precisely what Hiashi needs.

 

"It appears that we cannot count on the village to help us. If you all agree, then you know exactly what to do."

 

The cheering should not feel as exhilarating as it does, and yet. Light as a breeze, he can almost feel Hizashi's hand in his, and Hinode's lips against his cheek. He grins, wide and victorious. If Konoha won't go to war for them, they will do it alone. And they will bring Konoha down with them.

 

 

 

It's been three days since Sarutobi came knocking on the Hyūga's door, and Fugaku is slowly relaxing. There has been no word of uprising, no outraged Hyūga on a war path against Kumo. Fugaku sips his morning tea and reads the newspapers, Itachi and Sasuke quietly playing somewhere next to him. Mikoto is already outside, caring for their garden that the harsh winter has so far spared.

When he's done with breakfast, he pats Sasuke's head and escorts Itachi to the daycare (though he will deny to his grave that it's what he's doing). The Military Police building is close to the Uchiha District, but Fugaku often, if not always, takes the long way to go there.

There is a small street, not far from the district, where a gentle woman sells pastries early in the morning. He stops to buy some when his officers worked well the day before, as a reward. Of course, he leaves the pastries in the break room and never hints that he's the one buying them, but he knows the officers aren't fooled. He trained them well, after all.

But this morning, the small shop is closed. Fugaku shrugs and keeps going, stopping at the next bakery he finds. The pastries aren't as good, but it's not like he has a choice, so he brings those back to the Military Police and goes on with his day. In the ten years he's been working there, Fugaku has never seen the shop closed. It should have clued him in.

Instead, he first notices that something is wrong when no one greets him at the door. He raises an eyebrow, knowing that he's a bit early, but the front guard should already be here. Fugaku files it away for later and thinks about sending the guy a note to remind him not to be late again.

And then it keeps going. A patrol comes late because they were two officers short and had to cover double the amount of ground. Fugaku leaves for his lunch break and finds a good fourth of the shops closed. On his way to a ramen stand, hungry and slightly annoyed, he hears noise coming from the T&I building (which, in itself, shouldn't be a concern. There is always weird noises coming from this hell hole).

Fugaku stops when he recognises Inoichi's voice. _That_ is weird enough to warrant his attention. With a sigh and a quiet goodbye to his lunch, Fugaku enters the building. The place is a mess. People are running everywhere, shouting orders and filling forms by the dozen. He raises his eyebrows but wisely keeps his mouth shut and makes a beeline for Inoichi's office.

 

"What do you wan— oh, it's you. Sorry, Fugaku. This has been a challenging day."

 

Choosing not to pick on the fact that it's barely noon, Fugaku nods and sits down.

 

"What happened?"

Inoichi looks at him, startled. "What do you mean, what happened?"

"Well..." And Fugaku gestures to the mess around them.

"I always forget that you mainly employ Uchiha."

Fugaku snorts. "Well, it's not like I really have a choice. It's the only place where they're sure not to be discriminated."

"I know, and I'm sorry about it."

Fugaku shrugs. "Don't sweat it, I know it's not the case in T&I."

"Anyway, don't you have Hyūga employees?"

 

Fugaku's blood turns cold. He swallows hard and thinks back to his strange morning. The shopkeeper is a Hyūga, he's sure of this. He wouldn't swear it for the door guard, but the two missing officers from the patrols are Hyūga as well.

 

"I do."

"And did they show up this morning?"

"No, they did not."

Inoichi makes a 'See?' face. "Half of my people are Hyūga. None of them came to work."

Fugaku knows exactly what this means. "Tell me this isn't happening, please."

 

The Yamanaka lets out a strangled laugh and hides his face in his hands. Fugaku has a hard time breathing, because this can't be happening.

 

"I don't even want to know what Sarutobi did to warrant that."

Fugaku feels anger growing in his chest. "Oh, I can think of a few reasons."

"Really?" Inoichi's gaze is calculating, but he doesn't push when Fugaku remains silent.

 

They both jump on their feet when a hurried chūnin barges in. The kid takes a second to breath, before handing a scroll to Inoichi.

 

"The Hyūga Elders issued a statement, Yamanaka-san."

Fugaku takes a step forward. "Can I see?"

"Sure. It's not like you won't know soon enough." He shrugs and waits until the Uchiha is close to open the scroll.

 

It's three sentences long and the most horrifying thing Fugaku has ever read since the scroll explaining the secrets of the mangekyō.

 

_The Hyūga Compound is presently on lockdown. Until further notice, the Hyūga Clan does not consider itself a Konoha Clan anymore. A demand to leave the village is being drafted as the moment and the Esteemed Elders and Honoured Clan Head will not accept no for an answer._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is a french proverb: "Revenge is the pleasure of the gods."
> 
> Okay, I'll admit, I could not wait to write this chapter. I was so excited, it's what I've been aiming for since day one! Aaaaaah I can't believe I finally wrote it. I can now say with a comfortable mesure of certainty that we're about two thirds from the end! I planned the chapters and was able to come up with a number of remaining chapters. Anyway, how did you like it? Fugaku and Mikoto's help in the beginning, Hiashi's reaction and the Hyuga Clan, and the end? Did you see it coming? I can assure you, Hiashi has a plan. But Konoha won't like it :D
> 
> ALSO! To celebrate the 500 kudos on this fic (and seriously guys, thank you, I love you all so much), I'm taking requests! You can send them over to my tumblr @dimancheetoile or put them in a comment on this chapter. You just have to give me a prompt and a ship, and I will write it for you!


	10. L'Éxode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning: I play very losely with the timeline. Kishi did, so I don't see why I shouldn't be able to do it, if it fits my story. Basically, the Sanin are just a lot younger than in canon, around 35 instead of 50, so Tsunade leaving and everything is very, very recent.

Hiashi can't remember something as beautiful as seeing his entire clan united. Now cut out from all Konoha resources, the wealthiest are sharing their food with the other families. He's seen single shinobi offering to babysit so the parents could start packing. Kyoshi's garden has been transformed into a workshop where she's teaching shinobi and civilians alike some woodwork. There are children everywhere, getting things from one place into another or harvesting some of the gardens bearing winter vegetables.

They are doing this. The thought is exhilarating and Hiashi caught himself chuckling like a madman several times across the past day. The Hyūga are freeing themselves from Konoha and it is amazing to watch. His kinsmen are laughing, spinning their wife into the air with a delighted smile. The divide he feared when he joined the two Houses is nowhere to be seen and the blank foreheads of previous Branch members are the mirrors of his success.

For now he still has work, because a couple of families asked for his permission to stay in Konoha. At first, Hiashi refused. He knows the loyalty of his people, and the four families all have excellent reasons to stay. It doesn't stop him from fearing for them. Konoha lost all matter of trust he might one day have had in it and he's not about to abandon his peers to whatever is happening in the shadows. Hiashi won't believe for a second none of what happened was linked. Even the outcasting of the Uchiha is starting to look more and more like a scheme, in light of the recent events. Someone is targeting the powerful clans and it would be giving them the Byakugan on a platter to allow the families to stay.

They surprised him with an offer that he could not refuse. All the Byakugan users agreed to take the cursed seal upon the clan's departure and swore to join them whenever their business with the village would be settled -or in Rin and Sora's case, when their baby would be born. It had pained Hiashi more than he had expected to accept. He had thought the seal was a thing of the past, and yet he had to apply it to six of his clansmen this morning. He knows it's the right thing to do given the circumstance, but he can't help feeling like he just took a step back in his promise to be better for the Hyūga.

No one had blamed anything on him and he's only found support amongst the clan since he announced their intention to sever themselves from Konoha. Hiashi regrets not spending more time with his children, however. Since Hinode's death, his life has been a storm of events and betrayals and he hasn't found much time to support Hinata's mourning. Neji took it a little bit better, if only because he found a purpose in following Kyoshi around like a puppy.

Hiashi knows he'll have time to comfort Hinata very soon. Their announcement is two days old and most of the clan has finished packing. Neither he nor his Council have been idle during that time. Deciding which village they could reach out to had been the complicated part.

Kumo is, of course, out of the question. Kiri has a firm aversion for dojutsu, despite its new Kage's policies. Suna and Iwa remain the best solutions, but Hiashi is hesitant to offer his clan to Iwa. They're known for betrayal and their major clan is the sworn enemy of the Aburame. Leaving his two best friends behind will be the most painful part of this whole ordeal, despite their lack of support. He doesn't want to antagonize them more than he's already have, and allying himself with Iwa would do that. As for Suna...

Hiashi sent a messenger hawk even before he ordered the complete lockdown, which brought it back to almost four days ago. Plenty of time for a reply to come if they should be expecting one. So far, there has been no hawk in sight. The last thing he wants to do is send his clan to a village that will close its doors to them. That's when Jiman, as surprising as it was, offered an alternative.

No one knows precisely what happened to the Sannin. After Tsunade-hime's little brother died, Orochimaru vanished. Whispers are that he left because of the crushing guilt of letting his own student die. Then Dan was harmed in battle, or so the word says, because the man never made it to the village. They all saw the Senju heir destroy half of the wall when she left after hearing about it. Jiraya disappeared not long after, and Konoha's intel places him in Ame, doing whatever he's doing so far away from home.

Rumours are all they have, but Jiman thinks it's their best chance. If it's true that Orochimaru is building a village in Sound, that's where they should be heading. The man was a powerful and respected shinobi, if feared by most. It sounds strikingly familiar to the current opinion on the Hyūga and Hiashi feels a strange kinship for the man. Cast out by the village, just like they are, but both on their own terms. Kiyoi and Sonkei warily approved and Hiashi put the stamp on the bottom of the metaphorical page. They are leaving for Sound at noon.

 

"Hiashi-sama!" Shinju shouts as he runs towards the Clan Head.

Hiashi turns around and smiles at the boy. "What is it, Shinju-chan?"

"Oto-san told me the shinobi are done packing. We can help everyone else now!"

"That's very good news. How do you feel about leaving the village."

The scowl on the boy's face says it all. "I don't want to study here anymore. If they are not capable of protecting their own, why should I learn to protect them? Why should I place my loyalty with them if they have none for me and my clan?"

 

Hiashi puts a hand on Shinju's shoulder, his Byakugan flaring at this temple. The boy answers in kind, twelve years old and already a topic of pride for the clan.

 

"We are going to find a village that respects us and you will respect them in turn. If you wish to place your loyalty in them, then know that the Hyūga will always be behind you."

"I'm glad, Hiashi-sama!" He says as Neji appears, covered in wood chips.

"Uncle! The civilians are ready to leave. Kyoshi-san is finishing the last straps."

 

This is it.

 

"We truly are leaving, then," Jiman whispers from behind him, his hand on Hiashi's arm.

"We are," Hiashi nods, welcoming the man at his side.

"Do you think your brother would approve?"

Hiashi looks up. "I think he would, Jiman. I think he would."

 

The man nods, his eyes lost in the frenzy of people running everywhere and finishing to strap the bags to their back. Deciding what would happen to the Compound had been a legal nightmare. Technically, the land belongs to the Hyūga, but Konoha has a contract on it in case houses stay empty too long and they need the housing for orphans. As it is, four of their families will stay in the Compound, but the rest would stay empty, and Hiashi doesn't want to see the Clan's land crawling with strangers as soon as they step out of the village.

There is one thing, however, that the village can't requisition. That's why Kyoshi has been working so hard for the last few days. A shop belongs to its owner and can't be turned into housing, even if it's closed. His clanswoman had filled most of the houses with fake counters and a couple of shelves, enough to make it look like a shop without completely rebuilding every house in the Compound. With the few Hyūga left keeping an eye on things, the land should be safe.

(of course, if Konoha still tried something against the Compound, Hiashi had left a couple of surprises for them. A clan capable of creating something as ugly and efficient as the curse seal can defend itself when it comes to fūinjutsu. Let them come, they'll understand why the Hyūga are best left alone)

 

"Shall we?" Jiman asks, gesturing to the men and women slowly gathering around them.

 

Hiashi smiles and walks to his own carrier, a wooden structure almost as tall as him, with leather straps to tie around his shoulders and torso. Hinata and Neji both had their own, much smaller, with their most prized possessions inside. Everything that could be sealed is safely stored inside scrolls, and the rest found itself on the carriers they all have attached to their bodies. Hiashi hoists the carrier onto his back and secures the straps around himself. He rises then, turning around to look at his faithful clan and the unwavering support on their determined faces.

The four families are standing closer to him, the brand new seal on their reddened forehead. They look torn apart and Rin is quietly weeping, her hand on her swollen belly. Hiashi walks up to them, a peaceful expression on his face.

 

"You will always be a part of this Clan. You will always have your place amongst us. When you come back to us, we will welcome you with open arms. Honour your Clan, and don't take too long. We will wait for you."

 

Rin lets out a sob and stumbles to him, falling in his open arms. He hugs her as tightly as her belly and his straps allow him, but she doesn't seem to mind. Sora puts a hand on his shoulder with a grateful look on his face. He catches his wife when she distances herself again, and bows low. The rest of the families follow his example, and they stay a moment with their eyes on the grounds the Hyūga are about to leave behind.

 

"Until we meet again," Hiashi whispers, and starts walking. Quietly, everyone follows him and the three Elders. For the first time in four days, the doors of the Compound are opened and Hiashi steps foot in the estranged village.

 

There are a few civilians walking by, and they all stop when their eyes fall on the silent march. Hiashi had everyone report to him before they left, and he knows there are precisely one hundred and seven Hyūga walking behind him. They must make for an impressive sight, out of their usual dark grey kimono and tight hairstyles. They're all dressed for a long walk, braids his their silky black hair, crossing the village some of them have never left.

They make it all the way to the Uchiha District, on the edge of the village, before someone tries to stop them. Hiashi doesn't recognize the four men, but they seem chūnin rank only.

 

"Hyūga Hiashi, on order of the Sandaime Hokage, we ask you to return to your Compound."

Hiashi raises an eyebrow. "On what ground does Sarutobi think he has any right to order us?"

The chūnin looks offended. "He is your Hokage, you have to obey!"

"That is where you are wrong, child. The Hyūga isn't a Konoha Clan anymore, and as such, we do not answer to Sarutobi in any way."

"But-"

"Now move out of our way."

 

Hiashi resumes walking, brushing past the frozen chūnin, and he hears a few snickers from his clansmen behind him. He doesn't even try to hide the smirk on his face as they walk the last hundred metres to the gates. When they appear in sight, he curses viciously. Now he understands why they didn't face any matter of resistance their way out. There is a fucking platoon standing between them and the Land of Fire! He estimates more than thirty shinobi blocking the gates, and that's about as much as they have in the Clan, maybe a bit less.

Hiashi thinks quickly. The carrier on his back can stand a sealing if he's back before the end of the day. He sees people shifting around him, Byakugan flaring on many enraged faces. Decision made, he unfastens the straps around his chest and quickly stores the carrier inside his scroll, which he hands to Neji. The poor child looks terrified of the small army in front of them. Hiashi has to agree. Outside of the war, he's never seen so many shinobi at the same time, ready to fight.

 

"Listen carefully," Hiashi says low enough for a few shinobi around him to hear, confident they will pass the message. "We're going to cut a way through them for the civilians to leave. I want twenty-five of you to go with them. You protect them with your life, you hear me?"

 

They nod, a deep frown on their delicate features. Hiashi takes a deep breath. He's tired of hard choices, but he doesn't have another option.

 

"The seven shinobi I'll name are staying with me and we're going to stop them from going after the rest."

 

He hears several intakes of breath. Hiashi knows it's a death sentence. Eight shinobi, as good as they are, against a platoon of jōnin is suicide. His only hope is that most of their opponents will be reluctant to fight against former comrades, just like he knows his shinobi will be. Hiashi can see the jōnin shifting restlessly before them and knows he doesn't have much time.

 

"Itoshi, stand with me. You'll be my witness." The startled man obliges, and Hiashi takes Jiman's hand in his, ignoring the panic bleeding quickly on his handsome face.

"I, Hyūga Hiashi, take you, Hyūga Jiman, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"What?" The shriek is quieted immediately, but Jiman still locks terrified.

"You have exactly three seconds to say it too, because they're about to attack!" Hiashi snarls.

"Oh. Oh! Of course. I, Hyūga Jiman, take you, Hyūga Hiashi, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"I... witness the legitimacy of this union," Itoshi says, blinking fast.

"Good. As my husband, I can name you my heir. After I die, feel free to marry whoever you want, it won't be my problem anymore."

"You're not going to die," Jiman growls.

Hiashi snorts. "We'll see about that. Itoshi, if you can, please take care of my children."

"Of course, Hiashi-sama."

"Now, all of you, leave! Giren, Kihin, Ishino, Hyōdō, with me. Kumori, Shinjuso and Furi, you take the flanks."

 

Hiashi has a second to be proud of his clan when they comply without questions. Kumori and Shinjuso run to the gates, engaging each a side of the platoon. Furi uses a shunshin to barrel through the ranks and get behind them. Immediately, the twenty-five shinobi left follow her and push through, opening a safe way for the civilians. They all start running, the quick training they were given the past few days in order to move more efficiently showing in their swift movements.

With every step the civilians take, another Hyūga shinobi disengages to go after them, efficiently closing the gap to prevent the Konoha jōnin from touching the civilians. Hiashi gives them a ruthless smile. With a handsign, he runs towards the platoon, his clansmen by his side.

It's too much, it's way too much for them to handle no matter how good they are. But it's good enough to allow the civilians to run. His Byakugan informs him of the genjutsu now placed on his clan. Aside from the Uchiha, the Hyūga are the only ones who could see through it, and he's very pleased to notice the absence of the noble clan amongst the people fighting them. Fugaku's silent protest of Sarutobi's action is very appreciated.

Hiashi hears a cry, and sees Giren fall. He grits his teeth and orders Ishino and Kihin to go help the others on the side. Hyōdō and him are facing the rest alone, the best his clan has to offer and yet lacking so much in the face of the Konoha elite. Kumori strikes one last jōnin and she's finally alone. She seeks his eyes and he nods. He pretends not to see the tears in her eyes when she turns around and runs after the rest of the clan. A minute later, it's Shinjuso's turn and he brings Kihin with him.

One by one, his shinobi leave for the forest, a pile of knocked-out shinobi to comment on their skills. Hiashi is pained to see a few of them dead, but he knows they didn't have a choice. It's us or them, after all, and even if they don't all agree with Sarutobi, they're still here to stop them.

It's only Ishino, Hyōdō and him now. If he's going to die here (and with the gash in his chest bleeding slowly but steadily, it's looking more and more like it), he's not going to take the next best shinobi with him.

 

"Hyōdō! Get out of here!"

"Hiashi-sama, I-"

"That's an order, Hyūga!"

"Yes, sir."

 

Hyōdō disengages just a second, enough to grab Ishino and kiss him senseless. Hiashi's heart breaks to separate them, because Ishino doesn't have a chance with only Hiashi by his side.

 

"Make your Clan proud, Hyūga Ishino, and come back to me," Hyōdō whispers.

"I will," he answers, crying openly.

"Farewell, Hiashi-sama."

"Go away, Hyōdō. Protect them."

 

The man nods and flickers out of sight. Ishino nods in his direction and Hiashi nods back. There are roughly ten jōnin left and they're both exhausted. He's pulling out another kunai, having lost the previous one, when a familiar buzz draws his attention. He only has time to hear Ishino sharp intake of breath before a black swarm overwhelms his vision. The painful feeling of chakra being sucked out of his body is the last thing he registers before falling unconscious.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I was overwhelmed by the response on the last chapter! You are all so nice and I honest to gods giggled every time you offered a theory because it's exactly what I love about this fandom. We extrapole and we theorize and we guess and it's awesome. I love you, you are perfect please continue with your theories!
> 
> What do you think of this chapter? Of Hiashi's decision to leave, after all? Do you think Sarutobi was the one to send the platoon? Do you think Fugaku really decided to stay out of it, or something (someone....) else forced him to? 
> 
> Also, I have my doubts about whether or not the rushed wedding part was clear or not, so just in case: we know that in canon, you can only become Clan Head if it's inheritied (which is bullshit, I agree, but you know). Since both Neji and Hinata are far too young to inherit, Hiashi needed an heir very quickly. So he marries Jiman to make him heir, because that would still let Neji and Hinata inherit after Jiman's death or retirement (you de facto become the other parent if you marry the biological parent, which makes the kids Jiman's heirs). Also Hiashi is Clan Head, so he's usually the one to officiate the weddings, hence while he can do it really quickly without bothering too much about legal stuff.


	11. Inuzuka Tsume

Hiashi wakes up strapped to a bed. Tied up from head to toe with a needle in his arm dripping drugs into his system. He has to remind himself not to panic, because he can hear the bipping noise of his heart monitor and it is out of the question to warn his captors to his awareness. Eyes still closed, he activates the Byakugan and slowly scans the space around him. He's in a hospital room, not surprising considering the medical equipment, and it distinctly looks like Konoha Central. Which brings to the next question. What is he doing tied up?

There isn't anyone in the room, or in the corridor, and Hiashi decides to try his luck with his bonds. Whoever made them didn't do a very good job, because they're slightly loose and he barely has to dislocate his thumb to get out (he can hear Hinode yelling from where she is that dislocating a finger doesn't count as nothing, but Hinode is gone and he's trapped in a bed while—)

A sudden terror growing in his chest, he rips the patches of his chest and unplugs the heart monitor to stop it from screeching his presumed death. The needle follows suit and Hiashi look out of the window. He almost chokes on the fear when he sees the budding leaves in the many trees ornating the streets. He knows precisely when the Hyūga decided to leave the village, and it was very much winter at the time. He can't have been unconscious that long, can he?

There is a sharp pain somewhere behind his eyes and he deactivates the Byakugan with a hiss. A careful swipe of his reserves leaves him pale and shaking. His chakra is gone. He's not entirely empty, but anything besides the smallest of jutsu would leave him heaving, or most likely make him pass out. The panic is entirely expected this time and he has to shake his head a few times to remind himself not to give in.

Hiashi needs to know what happened. He needs to know his clan is safe, hidden in Sound where they'll be respected and appreciated for the amazing and loyal people they are. Gods, Neji and Hinata, let them be alright. He doesn't have enough strength to loose another member of his family. It would destroy him.

He turns back to the room in time to hear footsteps getting closer to the door. Hiashi quickly gauges his reserves and decides it will have to do. He runs to the wall and climbs fast, crouching on the ceiling above the door. When it opens, he doesn't waste a second and drops on the nurse. He locks him in a chockhold and waits until the man sags against him, before laying him on the bed.

Quietly, he slips out of the room and into the corridor. He doesn't know where he stands with the village. Officially, he's not a citizen of the Leaf anymore and he's not about to test his luck with the overzealous chunin usually guarding the hallways of the hospital. Instead, he finds his way into the nearest common room and slips away by the window. It's facing north, which means a back alley where less people will see him.

Hiashi is about to jump when a thought strikes him. He curses heavily and comes back inside, sticking to the roof again. He has to figure out if Ishino made it out. There's no way he's coming back to Hyōdō without being able to tell him what happened to his partner. Hiashi swears again and activates the Byakugan, groaning at the pain that immediately flares from behind his eyes.

The corridor is still empty, but the nearest rooms aren't and he'll have to be a shadow if he doesn't want to be heard. The walls are thin, but his chakra is gone, so at least they won't pick him out that way. Actually, that gives him an idea. He rummages through the common room until he finds some sort of elastic probably meant to keep pens in a bundle and ties his hair up. He hides it under a white bandana he's seen the nurses wear and looks for sunglasses.

Cursing when he can't find any, Hiashi settles on looking at the floor while he rushes through the hall to the nearest nurse office. There is only one doctor there and he knocks him out quietly before leaving him gently against a wall. Looking through the files is a matter of seconds and he soon has his answer; Ishino was released and escorted to a cell, impending trial for treason. That gets a snort out of Hiashi. How is it treason when you're no longer a member of the village? Sarutobi really can't take no for an answer.

Hiashi takes a minute to quietly freak out because he's going to break someone out of prison, a prison located inside a building filled to the brim with shinobi capable of seeing through the most elaborated genjutsu. There is only one way this is going to end well: he needs Fugaku's help. He doesn't know what happened to his chakra reserves, but right now he needs to assume that it's not permanent and his chakra should come back soon. Otherwise, he's royally screwed.

There aren't many Uchiha in the streets on a normal day, because they're still set aside by the civilians who fear them, so he might be able to get by with a small genjutsu for his eyes. He's not even sure he'll be able to maintain it all the way to the Uchiha District, which means finding glasses or another solution to hide the Byakugan.

No one looks twice at him in his medic whites and plastic shoes, the bandana hiding the waterfall of dark hair on his head. He takes great care in avoiding the gazes, but he can't help the quiet pleasure of the sun's warmth on his face. He can feel the hospital crawling all over him, the obvious months he spent there a harsh punishment for what he perceives as his right to take care of his clan.

He's out of the market place and into the streets leading to the Uchiha District when he hears a familiar growl. He barely has time to turn around before something heavy barrels into him and forces him into a shunshin. Hiashi stumbles as soon as he's let go of and he takes a second to recover his breath before facing his kidnapper. He has to swallow a gasp when he recognises the red markings and snarling lips.

 

"Tsume?!"

"Quiet! I don't know if they followed us. We need to shunshin again."

"I can't—"

"I know. Hang on to me."

 

He complies, barely standing up with how dizzy the quick flicker has left him. As soon as his hand is wrapped around his best friend's wrist, Hiashi feels the familiar tug and they disappear again. He doesn't count as many time Tsume stops before going again, her breath getting shorter and shorter with each transversal. Finally they stop, and he recognises the Izunuka lands. They're at the back of the Compound, where the veterinary has his clinic. It makes sense to put the weakest members of their pack where it's the hardest to reach them, and it speaks of a dire situation that Tsume chose to bring him through there.

 

"Come on, we need to hurry. Technically, they can't come barging in without a direct order from the Hokage; we should good for an hour or so."

"What is going on?"

Tsume sighs. "I'll explain everything, we need to go in first."

 

Hiashi finally realizes how many Inuzuka have snuck up on them as they spoke. He blinks, his lack of chakra hitting him hard now that he sees how much danger he would have been in if those weren't friendly faces. He understands what they're doing, though. The mass of chakra should hide his trace until they get inside the main house where the wards should mask his signature. He knows at least four families live inside, including Tsume's. He'll never be more safe than midst them.

As soon as Hiashi steps into the house, he's knocked back by the full force of a team hug from Kiba and Hana. He stumbles and has to kneel down in order not to fall, and fully embraces his godchildren.

 

"Ojisan! You're awake!"

 

Kiba is rolled up against his side, his face hidden underneath Hiashi's arm. Hana is pressing kisses against his cheek, warm tears on her round face. Hiashi inhales a sharp breath at the two red marks tattooed on her cheeks. He looks up at Tsume who looks at him with a grim face.

 

"I need to show you my dogs, ojisan!" Hana grins through her tears.

"Dogs?"

She nods excitedly. "Yeah! I got picked by twins! How cool is that?"

"Very cool indeed, Hana-chan. I'd love to meet them, but your mom and I need to talk."

"Okay, but you promise!"

He smiles shakily. "I do."

 

Tsume offers him her hand and he gets up with her help. He immediately leans into her, the weakness in his limbs coming back in full force. She wraps an arm around his waist and leads him into the common room. The kotatsu there had always impressed him, meant to house all the members of the household. The room in itself could contain a small army of parents, ninken and running children. Tsume sits him down on the mats and Kuromaru presses into his side until he manages to sit upright.

His best friend looks at him with an unreadable face, until something slips through the cracks of her expression and she folds her legs beneath her. When they're face to face, she leans forward and presses their foreheads together.

 

"I'm so glad you're awake, Meibōkōshi."

 

Hiashi's breath synch up with hers and they stay there a minute, sharing the same air. He feels like an hour before he was still fighting with men from the village he swore loyalty to, and Tsume had seen him loose to them and stay unconscious for a long time because of it. They deserve this.

 

"What happened?" Hiashi asks without breaking contact, his eyes on their touching knees.

"Shibi..." she sighs and leans back, looking at something over his shoulder. "Shibi betrayed you."

 

Hiashi does his best not to let the panic in, waiting for an explanation.

 

"We had agreed to let you go, as soon as we received the announcement. Nicely done, by the way. I loved the wording."

"Thanks."

"Anyway, we were supposed to stay in our Compound to prove we didn't help you. That's what I did, but Shibi lied. He went out and arrived at the gate just as you were finishing. Believe it or not, it apparently looked like you were winning. The boy with you is one hell of a fighter."

"I need to know what happened to him."

"In time, brother. So Shibi went and when he saw you winning, he unleashed his kikkai on you. All of it."

 

A cold dread starts to freeze his bones and he swallows with difficulty. Without meaning to, he reaches for his chakra and still finds the reserves desperately empty.

 

"It's permanent, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry. They did their best at the hospital, but they were too late."

He frowns, pushing back the rage and grief he can feel growing in his chest. "What do you mean?"

"Sarutobi died a few hours before your clan left the Compound. No one was there to witness it and the doctors say it was a heart attack, but no one believes that."

"Who replaced him?"

"Shimura Danzō."

 

Hiashi can see all the pieces of the puzzle clicking together. Danzō had been Sarutobi's shadow for years, even trying to evict him in order to take his place. He had been in the outskirts of every major turning point in Konoha history, from the Sannin leaving the village to the Third War and the Kyūbi attack.

He could hear every time the man had spoke up in Council sessions against the Uchiha, against Kumo, even against the Hyūga. Hiashi still remembers the day they vote in favour of shutting down ROOT and the furious look on Danzō's face.

It's only speculations, because the man has always been careful not to look too involved in the shit that went down in the past years. But Sarutobi dying as they started packing and Danzō conveniently taking his place when he hasn't seen a battlefield in more than three decades? That's not how Hokage are picked and he'd bet that Danzō self-appointed with the two advisors' help.

 

"He's behind all of this, isn't he?"

Tsume shrugs. "I don't know. No one has seen him much since he took the mantle and frankly, I was too busy making sure he couldn't touch you."

"Why?"

"You're not a Konoha shinobi anymore. Technically, you had nothing to do in our hospital. He's been trying to kick you out since he was appointed."

"And Shibi?"

"I haven't heard of him. He stays in the Compound and the Aburame don't go out much either."

Hiashi snorts. "How much do you want to bet this is Danzō's doing?"

Tsume looks uncomfortable. "I don't know, Hiashi. As far as I know, they've never been in contact and Shibi has long since made clear how much he disagreed with your decisions lately."

"Tsume, we've known him for twenty years. We survived the Aoyama Pass and you expect him to betray me like this?"

"I..." she sighs. "You don't realize what it looked like when they brought you in. You weren't even breathing. They had no idea if they could save you, and look at you now. You have the chakra reserve of a six-month-old cub."

"Let's have faith, for once."

"For you, Meibōkōshi."

 

He nods, satisfied for now. For a moment, he stays silent as he gently pets Kuromaru.

 

"It's not all."

Hiashi looks up. "Bad news?"

"Unclear. The Uchiha are staying awfully quiet, but I have two pups working at the Police Station and they're hearing things. Rumours of a coup."

Hiashi carefully remains unfazed. "Do you believe it?"

"They wouldn't lie about that, and there were already words of an uprising after Sarutobi corralled them into a District."

"What will you do about it?"

Tsume purses her lips. "I think I'll help. No way am I letting that bastard on the throne. But they haven't contacted anyone about it yet and I won't be the one to breach the truce."

 

Hiashi nods. It makes sense; the Inuzuka always tried to avoid being at the center of attention, their raw nature enough to scare the civilians. If they move against the Hokage, it must only be as back-up for another moving force, not on their own initiative. The civilians won't trust them anymore, otherwise.

 

"We need to get you out of the village before Danzō can order a search of the Compound."

"I'm not leaving without Ishino."

"I know, you stubborn bastard. I already sent my people to break him out."

"Are you insane?" Hiashi hisses. "Danzō will know it's you!"

 

Tsume sends him a wicked smile and he's suddenly reminded of the Aoyama Pass all over again.

 

"Trust me, they won't see them coming. And when they realize your boy is gone, it will already be too late."

Hiashi levels her with an unimpressed stare. "Tsume, your people are worth shit in stealth."

She grins. "Who said anything about stealth?"

 

As if she timed it, an explosion goes off somewhere south of the house. Hiashi immediately looks at his best friend and the ecstatic expression on her face.

 

"Tell me you didn't."

"Oh, I _so did_!"

 

He follows her example and doesn't move, not even when he hears shouts of surprise and anger and the barking of dogs. Tsume looks like a little girl who's been offered the best present ever. They only wait five minutes before the front door of the house slides open and two Inuzuka come inside, a third one on his dog. Then the illusion drops and reveals Ishino, beat up but smiling, sliding down the back of the ninken.

 

"I'm very happy to see you, Hiashi-sama."

"So am I, Ishino. What do you say, shall we say goodbye to our lovely touched in the head friends?"

"I know you love me, Hyūga."

 

Hiashi glares at Tsume but his smile gives off the wrong impression.

 

(he's mad, he really is. But this is turning out way better than he expected and he's not about to look a gift ninken in the mouth.

 

He likes his hands where they are, thank you very much.)

 

"Come on, we'll get you out through the back. You go through the Kennels and cross the river and the wall is right behind."

"Did they make it to Oto?"

 

Tsume nods.

 

"Jiman sent a note about two months ago. They're all safe."

"Good. Thank you, Tsume."

 

She grins, her sharp teeth brushing her lower lip.

 

"Always, Meibōkōshi."

 

And they leave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it clear how much I love Tsume? Because lemme tell you, I freaking love her.  
> This chapter was FUCKING PAIN to write. It did not want to get done. Things are moving fast now! 
> 
> I was so surprised to see all of you thinking Shibi had saved him when I specifically let it unclear. I mean, he did take Hiashi out without his permission, essentially knocking him out of a very important fight. What do you think now?
> 
> Also, the Inuzuka are awesome. It didn't make the final cut, but I explained a bit what happened and basically they set off an explosion in the training grounds to gather attention while the others broke Ishino out. It's the exact opposite of stealth and it works perfectly.  
> How do you think the Hyûga are doing in Oto? And Hinata and Neji, thinking Hiashi is dead/left behind?
> 
> I'm curious, would you be interested in learning more about Hyôdô and Ishino? I only added them because I wanted something to hold Hiashi back in this chapter, but I quite like them! If you do too, I can include them in later chapters ^^
> 
> I know it's been a while since we last saw Fugaku, but don't worry, the Uchiha will soon come back in full force :D What do you think will happen with their plans?
> 
> (Tsume's term of endearment for Hiashi is only half a joke, because it is meant for women but she means it as a compliment. It means "starry eyes and white teeth")


	12. Improbable alliance

Fugaku isn't stupid. No matter how much eye-rolling the two old bats do at every council meeting, he knows that. He would even dare call himself pretty smart on occasion. So when two miniature size Inuzuka come barging into the District on their mutts, he knows that something is definitively up. The Uchiha aren't known to meddle with the dog masters (or with anyone, truth be told, and isn't it the root of their current problems?) and he's not the only one to eye the two children with surprise tainted of suspicion.

Nonetheless, he lets Shisui welcome the Inuzuka and avoids the boy's gaze when he turns it his way. He knows what his nephew is thinking right now but it's a matter he can't focus on right at the moment, no matter of much it grits at his conscience to ignore it. It's not his problem, though, and he has more pressing matters to attend to. It doesn't stop the guilt from building up in his chest when he sees how distraught Shisui is. He'll deal with it, eventually. But now, the two children come first in his priority, however bitter is the taste left in his mouth.

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

Fugaku curses himself as soon as the words have left his mouth. He didn't intend for it to sound so biting, but the kids don't seem to mind it very much. They get off their dogs (now that he's actually looking, it's probably only the girl's because Kiba doesn't have markings on his cheeks) and come closer.

 

"I am here to escort my brother, he wants to play with your sons."

 

That does surprise Fugaku. He hadn't realized his children and the little Inuzuka were this close. Then, he notices Hana's shaking fists and the tense line of her shoulders. He frowns slightly.

 

"Well, Itachi is at work but Sasuke is with his caretaker, if you want to join them."

Kiba grins. "Sure!"

"Alright, Shisui, take him to Kōhō."

"Yes, uncle," the teen says through gritted teeth. Fugaku really needs to deal with it soon.

 

The two boys take off but Hana lingers, obviously uncertain of how to proceed. The Clan Head takes pity on her.

 

"Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Hana frowns, and when she next speaks, he can hear she's repeating something. "I would like a cup of tea, if it's not too much to bother."

 

Fugaku hides his smile behind a cough and nods, leading her to his house. She's nervous, her hands hidden in the fur of the two dogs trailing behind her. If he remembers well, the pups are supposed to be matched with a child their age, which means they will only get bigger as they grow. He can't wait to see what they must be like in battle. He knows an Inuzuka is fierce enough with one, but with two? Tsume must be ecstatic.

Mikoto is at the door when they enter and she silently follows, sensing that something important is being played here. Fugaku briefs her in a whisper and she frowns slightly. They get to the inner garden and Fugaku gestures for Hana to sit on one of the wooden seats while her dogs roll in the grass.

 

"Now, little one. I don't believe you're here for tea, are you?"

Hana looks at Mikoto with big brown eyes. "Mom sent me. I have a message for you."

"Alright, give it to me," Fugaku says, extending a hand.

Hana shakes her head. "No, she said someone might catch it if I carry it."

"What!?"

 

The girl looks around, like she's making sure they're alone. Fugaku feels something cold running in his veins. Her fists bundle in her lap and she clenches her teeth, before raising a stubborn chin.

 

"Shimura is up to something stinky. Children are disappearing in minor clans. The big ones could be forced to shut up about it. If you need it, you have our supporting, uh... our support in whatever shitshow you're planning."

 

Fugaku takes a second to blink hard at the fact that Tsume had her daughter learn as many swear words as she just demonstrated. Then he focuses on the content of the message and he can hear Mikoto's sharp intake of breath when she gets it.

 

"Are you saying Clan Heads are being blackmailed into supporting Danzō?"

Hana frowns. "Uh, I'm not sure what blackmailed means."

"It's forcing someone to do what you want with threats of harm or informations."

"Like when Kiba promises not to tell mom when I sneak out if I give him candy?"

Mikoto nods. "Exactly."

"Then yeah, that's what mom said. She thinks ojisan might be blackmailed."

Fugaku jumps. "You mean Shibi?"

"Yes."

 

Fugaku exchanges a look with Mikoto. That's huge. After Hiashi's disappearance from the hospital almost a month ago, there has been a complete blackout from the Aburame Clan and the minor families affiliated with them. It left a sour taste in Fugaku's mouth, ever since he understood exactly what played out on the day the Hyūga Clan left Konoha behind for a better alternative (not that he can blame them, honestly).

He can't believe what a fool he's been. Granted, when they heard of Sarutobi's death, he had been the first on the scene, soon followed by a good half of the Military Police and T&I. They had been played so bad. There is no doubt that the murder (because it can be nothing else) was staged to be discovered just when the Hyūga left the Compound. He hadn't heard of their departure until Mikoto (Mikoto!) ran to his office to tell him Hiashi was in the hospital.

It was a mess, all in all. He doesn't understand how the shinobi at the gates were picked out, on what grounds, because there is no way Sarutobi could have ordered it before dying (the timing just doesn't match) and no one was in office at the time. There is no record of any mission being issued, no trace of an order of any kind. A platoon of jōnin just found its way at the gate just as the Hyūga left and attacked on sight when nothing allowed them to.

They injured a Clan Head and a jōnin in the process, before imprisoning the latter on the slim charges of assault on a fellow shinobi- again, bullshit, because the Hyūga already wasn't a Konoha Clan anymore at the time. Fugaku still can't wrap his head around how disgusting the whole story is. No one had been allowed in the hospital room, as far as he knows, and certainly not him. As soon as Danzō stepped in and became Hokage, the Uchiha Clan had been placed under surveillance on suspicions of treason in the fox's attack. Fugaku hadn't been able to drink a cup of tea without an ANBU watching him.

When he learned, a few days later, that Shibi was the one to take Hiashi down while his back was turned, Fugaku had been dumbfounded. Tsume, Hiashi and him had been joined by the hip since their genin days and the Aoyama Pass. The fact were there, however, and even Fugaku couldn't ignore those even in favour of an ideal friendship between the three Clan Heads. It does bring things in perspective; what could be threatening enough that Shibi would betray one of his oldest friends?

 

"Why did Tsume send you now?" Mikoto asks suddenly, apparently having come to the same conclusions as he has.

"She said your people should be more discreet when they talk about revolution. Also, she got a letter from Sound and she's been teaching me the message eversince."

"Hiashi?"

Hana shrugs. "Dunno. I hope so, but mom won't let me read it. I really miss him and Hina-chan. Not Neji though, he's a jerk."

 

Mikoto leans towards him and whispers something in his ear about kicking butts at the station, which he wholeheartedly approves. He didn't know Tsume had spies inside, but in any case, they shouldn't have been good enough to hear about this. They're lucky the damn woman is on their side, or they would all be dead.

 

"Did your mom said anything about how we could contact her if we need."

Hana perks up, a grin slowly taking up her face and fiercely reminding Fugaku of Tsume. "Yeah! I'll take Kiba to play with your sons once or twice every week and you can tell me stuff. I'm good at remembering!"

 

Fugaku doesn't like this. If there truly is someone stealing children, he's not about to risk Tsume's kids, no matter how irritating the woman can be at times. He would rather die than see his own sons taken away and he doubts that would make Tsume happy either. They need to figure out something better.

 

"How about this, Shisui will take Sasuke to your home once a week. That way, he can watch over him."

Hana looks offended, a frown on her round face. "I'm an Inuzuka now, I can protect them!"

"And yet Shisui is older and stronger than you. Wouldn't you prefer some help while you get used to your partners?"

The girl gets a suspicious look and she pouts slightly, before nodding.

 

"Good. Thank you for bringing us the message, Hana-chan. You can go play with the boys now if you want."

 

As Hana disappears, Fugaku turns to Mikoto. She looks deep in thoughts, her beautiful features twisted in confusion and frustration.

 

"I just don't get how Danzō could take the children that easily. What could he possibly have over everyone that no one would think to go to you or Sarutobi?"

Fugaku shakes his head. "I don't know. I don't get it either, but we're talking about a man trained by a Hokage, who is now a Hokage too. He wouldn't have gotten this far if he wasn't smart."

Mikoto hisses. "Well, he could have refrained. If all he wanted was power, there were much simpler plans."

"I don't think that's his end game. Like you said, he could have found a dozen more ways to become powerful."

She sighs. "I wish the Sannin didn't go. They would make fine allies right now."

Fugaku carefully looks at her, a small smile forming on his lips. "Aren't we allies, though?"

"What do you mean?"

"I seem to recall a little girl with red markings telling us her clan would help in any way they could. And from whom did they just receive a letter?"

"That's a long shot, though," Mikoto says slowly. "They looked pretty certain about their decision to leave and we have no way of knowing if Orochimaru welcomed them like they planned. We wouldn't even know where they were going, if it weren't for Hiashi."

 

Fugaku shrugs. They need to play their cards carefully if they want to have a true shot at this. They won't have a second chance. Right now, though, the Uchiha is the biggest clan in Konoha, and they're already under watch. They can't afford to wait for the watch to lighten before making their move. They'll have to count on Tsume much more than they anticipated, which might prove an actual advantage in the long run.

 

"I say we act soon. We can't let Danzō settle and get an complete grasp of the village, because by then it'll be too late."

"How soon are you talking?"

Fugaku sets his jaws, his fist tightening. "Two weeks, just enough to coordinate a joint attack with the Inuzuka if they're willing."

"That's absolutely reckless, dear ex-husband."

Fugaku grins sharply. "I think it's time to show them who the Uchiha truly are."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally have our Fugaku back :D He's really the hardest to write, I'm much more comfortable with Hiashi. I promise, in the next chapter, we'll see our things are going in Oto.
> 
> Sooo, what did you think? I can't believe we're this far in the story, I never believed I could do it ahaha. Do you like the Inuzuka/Uchiha alliance? There will be a lot of screen time for the Mikoto/Tsume, very soon. I can't wait :D And Shibi! We Need To Talk About Shibi. Well, actually, the characters are doing that just fine on their own, tbh. So much gossip.
> 
> Also, now you have the reason why Fugaku didn't come to help Hiashi in chapter 10. And the mystery is thicker regarding the platoon! What do you think?
> 
> Do you remember Kôhô? He was in previous chapters, at the beginning. He's Sasuke's caretaker when Mikoto and Fugaku are busy with Clan matters. I can't remember if I said it before, but he's fifteen and he has the sharingan. He's a stay-at-home chûnin, like Iruka.
> 
> As for Shisui and the thing bothering him at the beginning of the chapter, I know it doesn't make much sense now, but it will later. It's also the subject of an OS I'm currently wrapping up (this monster is way longer than I expected) where he is the main character. Also, I'm writing some of the requests for the 500 kudos and I'm almost done with the story about Shibi's wife! I'll post it as soon as the matter is resolved in Withered Flowers because I don't want to spoil anything, but you'll get to meet her soon. Who do you think she is? (spoiler alert: Kishi didn't create her ahaha) What is she like, personality like?
> 
> Thank you for all the support, you're amazing. Your comments and theories give me life. As always, you can find me on tumblr @dimancheetoile where there is a #witheredflowers tag for the art in this universe.


	13. Un village taillé dans la pierre

The trip to Oto takes a little less than two days on the best conditions. Hiashi and Ishino are very far from being in the best condition, though. Mostly, it comes down to this:

 

"Hiashi-sama, let me carry you, we'll get there faster."

"Over my dead body, kid. I'm no invalid."

"I'm not saying that! But-"

"Shut up and run."

 

When Hiashi finally agrees to Ishino's help, they manage to go faster, until the young man almost collapses because the added weight of his Clan Head re-opened wounds from interrogation. Far from the best condition, indeed.

They reach the border in two days, and it takes them almost one more to reach Oto. The land isn't very different from Konoha. It's overly large trees hiding the light of the sun, peaceful forests with a weave of rivers and streams and rare human-made paths. It's clear that mostly shinobi are crossing the country by using the trees. Hiashi can see the appeal for a overly powerful Sannin. It looks just like their home and it's quiet.

They don't find Oto, a patrol finds them. They're about a kilometre from the village, Ishino guesses from the mass of chakra he can feel north of their position. Hiashi insists for a small break, mindful of Ishino's injuries and wanting to look somewhat rested before seeing his children. They don't need the burden of worrying for him on top of thinking they had to leave him behind.

They're sitting close to each other, leaning on a tree and sharing some water when the familiar sound of shoes pushing against branches makes them jump on their feet. Hiashi tries to control the panic he can feel growing in his chest. He's completely defenceless, incapable of determining if they're about to face friends or foes. Ishino is frowning, but he's not reaching for his weapons, so Hiashi allows himself to relax a bit.

A moment later, four silhouettes flicker before them. When the twirl of leaves settles, Ishino gasps and staggers forward. Hiashi sees it before it happens and grabs his waist before the man can fall on his knees. Strong arms take hold of Ishino's shoulders and a watery laugh has Hiashi looking up from the pale face of his clansman. He recognises Hyōdō in a instant and lets Ishino go with a quietly happy smile.

Hyōdō embraces Ishino, all but trying to merge with him as they laugh freely, tears streaming down their faces. The other three shinobi are standing by, arms crossed and a grin they're not bothering to hide on their face. Hiashi recognizes two of his clansmen, but the third one isn't a Hyūga. It does something funny to his heart to realize how close they all seem, his clan fully integrated with the Oto population, it seems.

The couple breaks apart and Hyōdō turns towards Hiashi, happy tears still escaping his eyes.

 

"Welcome back, Hiashi-sama. I'm so glad to see both of you alive."

"It is good to see you," Hiashi smiles. "All of you," he adds, nodding to the other two Hyūga. They bow slightly, happiness colouring their features.

"Come on, we'll escort you to the village. Everyone will be so happy to see you!"

 

 

 

Hiashi is quietly impressed by the village he discovers. Oto has been in the making for less than a decade, even if the idea goes back more than that. Yet the infrastructure is unexpected. Where Konoha has walls and Suna a desert to protect themselves, Oto has rocks.

Not like Iwa, with its endless mountains, though it bears some similarities. Rocks, as in, man-made hills of rocks a sharp edges. If Hiashi didn't know better, he would have thought someone ripped pieces from the nearby mountain to build the artificial landscape.

The houses are build inside the rocks, carved into the stone between flights of stairs and small town squares. Vines are creeping between the houses and children and adults alike are walking on them to where they meet new areas of the village.

Hiashi can see the genius behind the making of Oto. To attack it, you would need to know how to stick your feet to the rocks. It also means the people of the village can rain down on the enemy even before it reaches the rocks.

The villagers notice them from afar and word gets around quicker than Hiashi would have expected. Again, with the architecture of the village, it isn't so weird that people can communicate easily. Soon enough, there are cries of joy coming from every corner of the city of stone and people are jumping down from rock to rock.

People with flowing black hair and pearly skin.

Hiashi doesn't even try to refrain the shit-eating grin he can feel blooming on his face. Then he hears a surprised shout, high and bright, and the laughs. Two small forms eat the distance between them and barrel into his legs without slowing down a bit.

Hiashi loses his balance but falls freely to the ground, embracing the two children. He can feel the warm tears wetting his neck and he allows it for a minute, before getting up and gently pulling the children with him.

 

“Otōsan! You're back!”

 

Hinata is beaming. She looks so different from the Konoha heiress she was when he let her go. She has grown a lot, easily reaching the highest point of his thigh, and she's clad in brownish colours and camouflage fabric. Her short bob is even shorter, hair cut a centimetre from her scalp, while her bangs frame her round face. She looks happier than he can ever remember seeing her.

There is nothing left of her crippling shyness and she stands proud by Neji's side, the flame of her clan's symbol sown onto the breast of her standard uniform warming every corner of his heart.

Hiashi is relieved to see Neji by her side, no longer a shadow meant to protect her, but an equal, if the confident way he sticks to her is anything to go by.

 

“Jichan told us you'd come home. I'm so happy he was right!”

 

Jichan?

 

“I'm sure Jiman-sama would like to speak to you as soon as possible, but we should stop by the Shodaime's office first,” Hyōdō says with a contrite smile.

 

Well, Hiashi is certainly happy his daughter seems to have taken a liking to the councilman-turned-Clan Head. He'd bet his geta that the man doesn't like the nickname, though.

 

“Very well. How about you go tell Jiman I'm back and I'll meet you as soon as I'm finished with the Shodaime?”

 

Neji hides his pout quite well, but Hinata isn't as successful. She does follow Neji once he heads back to the village and that is all that matters. Hiashi is treated to the lovesick puppy looks Hyōdō and Ishino seem incapable of refraining from exchanging, but he soon realizes he doesn't actually mind. It's a relief to see such unaltered happiness when he knows how utterly wrong the world is turning out to be.

They're a few steps away from the first rock when Hiashi realizes that he's going to have a problem. Granted, he had no way of knowing what Oto would look like when he sent his clan this way, even though a more traditional village was what he expected at the time. He also could not have predicted what would happen during their escape.

He finds himself gritting his teeth at the idea of admitting weakness. It's not like he'll be able to hide it anyway, not as Clan Head and certainly not in a village where relying on chakra was absolutely mandatory, even to the civilians. Hiashi doesn't have to like it, though.

He sighs deeply and pinches the bridge of his nose, wondering privately how people who can't mould chakra would fair here, or if Orochimaru simply did not plan to keep them in the village. It is rather rare and as far as he knows, ninety-nine percent of the world population is capable of basic moulding. With a bit of training, it isn't surprising that everyone here seems to be able to climb the stones, even the very civilian housewives he can spot three levels above himself.

Ishino notices quickly that Hiashi fails to follow the three Hyūga and he's smart enough to figure out the problem in an instant. It doesn't take him more than a second to offer his back. As much as Hiashi hates it, he doesn't have much choice. The idea of being carried by his kinsman while essentially taking back power over his clan is repulsive. He doubts anyone will challenge his authority, but he would have hoped for a better front to present to his clan.

There isn't much to be done about it, however, so Hiashi doesn't waste time and climbs on Ishino's back. The man doesn't say a word and heaves himself onto the first platform, before jumping from rock to rock until he catches up with Hyōdō. They stop at the second highest level and Hiashi has to approve when he understands that the civilian district is placed above all else, in an effort to protect it the most.

Hyōdō's sharp eyes don't miss the way Hiashi straightens himself after Ishino lets him go, but he doesn't comment on it either.

Hiashi takes a look around, roughly counting the shinobi flickering in and out of existence as they leave the biggest building of the level. That is most likely the jōnin station, or whatever equivalent Oto has built.

Despite the few civilians Hiashi saw earlier, the population is mainly shinobi, with the average age a bit higher than twenty. It's slightly surprising if you only take into account the average lifespan expected of a ninja, but not when you realize Oto is extremely young and its population comes from different villages. He spots a pregnant woman sitting on a stone bench on the highest level, and a couple of children, but he wouldn't bet on there being more than ten Oto-born citizens in the village.

There is nothing like an Ishikage Tower, but Ishino and him are received in a fairly small office at the back of the administration building. It is obvious by how bare it is that it isn't used frequently, which makes sense if the leader is still handling most of the village's basic needs on a daily basis. Cons of creating your own village on a land claimed alternately by Kumo, Iwa and Konoha.

Orochimaru is everything like Hiashi remembers, down to the slant line of his eyebrow as he looks up from a stack of files. He hasn't aged a day and it is startling to look upon he face of a man who resemble so strikingly his clansmen, while being so fundamentally different.

Hiashi is anything if not grateful, and he bows his head deeply when Orochimaru rises from his seat.

 

“It is a relief to see you, Hyūga-san. I trust you have made a safe journey?”

“We have,” Hiashi replies with a nod.

“Good. We have much to talk about. Please take a sit.”

 

Hiashi does so, while Ishino comes to stand at his side. Orochimaru frowns slightly, before shaking his head.

 

“Please sit. I know your last experience with a village leader was questionable, but here I demand the same respect I'm willing to give to my shinobi. No point in having you stand up awkwardly.”

 

Ishino directs a quick glance to Hiashi before sitting down, once he nods with a barely hidden smile.

 

“I won't lie, I was deeply surprised by your message. The Hyūga Clan, leaving Konoha behind? That is not something I thought I would witness. Not even mentioning that you chose my village to relocate.”

Hiashi picks his next words carefully. “The situation in Konoha wasn't fit for my people anymore. We thought best to... part ways before it could escalate.”

“How did that work out for you?”

 

Hiashi winces. That answers what Jiman had revealed to the Snake Sannin. He isn't surprised; once upon a time, he would have done the same thing for his Hokage.

 

“We did not expect the resistance we met once we made our intentions clear.”

Orochimaru snorts, leaning back in his chair. “I have been in contact with Inuzuka Tsume, and she has kept me updated on your condition. I am... frustrated, I believe is the word, to hear of your new disability.”

Hiashi stiffens. “I can figure out a way around it. I won't stand to make them all leave again simply because I can't stick to rocks anymore.”

 

Orochimaru waves his hand, unconcerned.

 

“That is of little consequence. I have already begun searching into a solution to allow you access to the village. I simply meant that I mourn the loss of a skilled fighter into our ranks.”

 

Ishino bristles, offended on his Clan Head's behalf, but Hiashi discretely shakes his head. Despite the Sannin's clumsy words, he understands the sentiment better than anyone.

 

“Jiman has been my contact into your clan for the past few months and I believe we have built a stable working relationship. I assume you will be reclaiming your previous duties, but I'd hope to keep Jiman as a liaison. Is that acceptable?”

“Absolutely, pending he doesn't mind, but I would find that surprising.”

Orochimaru nods. “Then everything else doesn't matter much at the moment. Go find your Clan, we will talk more tomorrow. You're dismissed.”

 

 

 

_Two months later_

_Konoha, Uchiha District_

 

Fugaku is watching his youngest son leave with his cousin, a grinning Inuzuka girl parading her dogs next to them. His eyes, while taking in the entire group, are focused on the Nara teenager pressed against Shisui's side with all the confidence of a glue stick. The last thing he had expected to wake up to this morning had been the worried speech of a healer questioning why poor Shikaichi hadn't been sent to the hospital as soon as their condition had been made clear by Shisui's panicked cries.

Now that he sees the ragtag group walking outside of the District, he finds himself regretting not acting sooner, despite wanting to avoid sticking his nose in other clans' business like the plague. There is nothing quite as disgusting as seen the bruises on the Nara's arms and the hollow look of their cheeks.

Fugaku heads back to where Itachi is waiting for him, their usual walk to the daycare cut short by the appearance of the Inuzuka child to pick up his own son. Just as he reaches Itachi, a courier girl stops a few steps from him, panting slightly, and hands him a scroll.

He frowns when he can feel the faint caress of a seal brushing against his chakra, most likely verifying that he is the intended recipient of the message. This does not look like a Konoha scroll, and he can't remember seeing the official seal on top of it anywhere. The stone kanji seems to mock his lack of knowledge as he unwraps the scroll.

 

_Uchiha,_

 

_I have made it safely to Oto. You will be pleased to hear, I'm sure, that Tsume has kept me updated on your planned uprising. I cannot make any promises, seeing as the Hyūga are now under the jurisdiction of the Shodaime Ishikage. However, if you find yourself in need of reinforcement, said Shodaime assured me that I was not bound in any way as to whom I decided to lend my personal guard. Clan matters only concern the clan, after all._

_It pains me to hear of Danzō's nomination. The bastard deserves a hanging, not the seat. Please cut his balls for me when you find yourself in the position to take back what he stole._

_Now, I have a request to make. Would you look into the matter of Shibi's actions? I know Tsume must have kept you in the loop, but I'm afraid she's too close to the matter to see clearly (as am I, to be honest). I have a hard time believing he could betray me as easily as he tried to make it seem._

_Finally, a favour, from a human to another. The last Hyūga have left Konoha and our ancestral lands behind more than a month ago. Could you perhaps go to our shrine and burn an incense for Hizashi?_

 

_Hoping to witness a revolution,_

_Hyūga Hiashi._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title means "A village carved into the stone"
> 
> I'm sorry for the wait! I haven't been feeling very good lately. I also posted another part in this series; it's a Shisui-centric piece that is definitely needed to understand what will happen next in Withered Flowers. I chose not to include it in the main story because it completely breaks from the tone of WF and focuses around whole different characters. You do need to read it for WF to keep making sense. I need to warn you, though: it deals with child abuse and neglect, in harsh terms. There is no scene of abuse, but it is explicitely discussed. If it's something that is too much for you but you still want to keep reading this series, please notice me in the comment and I will give you a summarized version of the one-shot.
> 
> Now onto this chapter; what did you think? Do you like what I've made of Oto? I've spent a lot of time planning what the village looks like and its inner workings. I'm pretty happy with how I've dealth with Orochimaru (remember that I play loose with the timeline and he's only slightly older than Hiashi here). How did you like Hiashi's letter? It's weird for me to write that kind of things but I'm trying to make their relationship progress while still keeping to my comfort zones in terms of writing. Let me know what you think will happen next!
> 
> Also, I do find it a bit silly that the Kage could be named Otokage when it's the name of the village. So I've decided that, just like the Hokage refers to the Land of Fire, the Ishikage refers to the Land of Stones (Ishi is both stones and gems and I liked the idea)


	14. Le coup d'état

_Bastard,_

 

_This is me, giving you a chance to prove we can still trust you. I'm going after Danzō tomorrow. You can either help me, or warn the motherfucker I'm coming. If you can't show up in person, send your shinobi to the Tower at sunrise. If you can, then join me on Inuzuka land. I guess we'll just have to see if all those years spent together aren't for nothing. Sakumo-sensei is watching us._

 

_You know, Shibi... you used to be our world._

 

 

 

Fugaku can feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins, hands shaking hard as his zip his flack jacket close. Inabi is tying his long hair into a bun a few steps from him. There are dozens of other Uchiha around him and yet this is the most silent he's ever heard his entire clan be.

They're all fast, efficient and precise, as they put on the green jackets and arm themselves. None of them mind the Uzushio swirl on the sleeves, but there are no Konoha forehead protector on sight.

Tekka throws him a weapon pouch already filled, standing next to Mikoto who's quietly storing kunai and shuriken into more bags. Fugaku knows she feels useless, but she's not made for frontal assault anymore. If there was any way to bring her without endangering both his clansmen and Mikoto, he would. Her sharingan really is terrifying. As it is, she's making sure the seals around the District are holding and that the kids are safely sent to the Inuzuka Compound. There will be no one left in the District for Danzō's men if they don't win this.

He's strapping his pouch to his thigh when he feels the familiar pulse of Itachi's chakra. Fugaku has always been a poor sensor, but he would recognize anywhere the unadulterated peace his son's energy emanate.

 

“Tō-san, I will be joining you today.”

Fugaku doesn't raise his eyes from the bandages he's wrapping. He's not sure he can. “Are you sure, Itachi? The civilians are leaving in ten minutes.”

Itachi's voice never wavers as he answers. “I won't kill anyone. But I can protect.”

Fugaku finally looks up, his jaw set. “Then you're not coming with us.”

“Tō-san–”

“I am not finished. You're going to the Iburi tunnels with the outside help. The Tower will be an open battle, so you're on crowd control with the Taketori Clan.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

Fugaku nods and waits until Itachi leaves before taking in the shinobi behind him. They're ready. He hopes the Ancestors will be with them today, because he's about to risk seventy lives, his own blood, his clan. He refuses to think of all the other clans putting their lives on the balance, and what they might have to do to succeed. He's suddenly glad their meeting took place in the shrine, because he needs the gods to hear his prayers.

 

 

 

_Honoured Clan Heads,_

 

_Please forgive the short notice, but we can't risk you running to the Hokage to warn him. We are attacking the Tower as you're reading this letter. The people who brought you this message are hired civilians and they have nothing to do with this, so please don't take out whatever emotion you're feeling on them. We are informing you because we are welcoming any reinforcement you might want to provide. We're also informing you so you can get everyone safe quickly. We have people to protect the civilians, but casualties aren't impossible._

 

_Stay safe and pray for our success._

 

_Uchiha Fugaku, Inuzuka Tsume, with the support of Otogakure and the Sannin._

 

 

 

 

“Would you stop being difficult for a minute? Gods, this is cosmic revenge, isn't it? My poor mother, may her spirit rest until her new life.”

 

Tsume bares her teeth as Kiba struggles some more against her grip. He's snarling, his words barely understandable behind the sheer force of his offence. Hana is draped over her shoulder, kicking and screaming. Her dogs aren't doing much better, whining as they follow behind Kuromaru.

 

“Tsume-sama, the Uchiha civilians just arrived!”

“Good, get them to the shelters. Give me numbers, are we ready?”

“Twenty-two of our own are guarding the shelters and three Fuma got here a minute ago.”

Tsume makes a face. “That's not as much as I was hoping for, but it will have to do. What about– Kiba, would you quit being a pest?”

“Do you want me to take them?”

Tsume sighs. “Yeah, do that. Come back when you're done, I'll go check on our forces.”

 

She knows, rationally, that they're far from being the biggest clan in Konoha. They're respected, even if their reputation is a bit too fragile for her taste. But they definitely aren't a big clan. If it weren't for their dogs (whom any self-respecting Inuzuka counts as a clan member), they wouldn't have half of the weight their voice carry in Council decisions. Until Danzō's reign, that is.

As it is, she's taking twenty shinobi into battle with her, and a total of twenty-three dogs with them. It's not bad. It's as much as she can spare. And she really hopes it's enough.

Tsume's never been more glad of the efforts she's made over the years to stay close to some clans outside of Konoha proper, deep into Fire Country territory. She doesn't want to know how the Konoha populace could ever be stupid enough not to question the sudden disappearance of all Senju members inside their walls, but she sure as hell wasn't.

Hiashi's departure, as painful as it still is to think about, brought blessings of its own. The Fuma Clan, with their gigantic shuriken and mastery of fūton jutsu, are what she's the most grateful for. They're aggressive fucks with not a molecule of self-preservation in their lean bodies and that is _exactly_ what they need in a suicidal coup against a legendary shinobi. Fuck her life.

She had no idea they moved to Oto, but the last thing she's going to do is complain about the help. As for the Taketori Clan, that is entirely thanks to the Hyūga's connections and recalling of old debts.

She damn well hopes it will be enough to win this coup. She doesn't allow herself to think about what would happen if they lose.

 

 

 

There are a lot of things to be said about being a civilian when you live in a hidden village. The food is incredible, for one, because it's probably the only reason their shinobi come back at this point. They have flat rooftops constantly occupied by exhausted genin running away from their instructors and instructors drowning in sake the fact that they're responsible for genin.

There are hilarious moments, like the annual Academy fair, where jōnin _pay actual money_ to avoid paint balloons thrown at them by civilian kids, before letting some hit them on purpose. The sake is disgustingly cheap when compared to the Fire Country's capital.

All in all, being a civilian in a hidden village comes with its perks and Shiro has no problem admitting that.

However, when you're casually walking down the main street, grocery bags in your arms, and you see an entire platoon of armed shinobi surrounding the Tower, you suddenly enter the other side of being a civilian in a hidden village.

The side where you learn to run _fast_.

 

 

 

Kakashi is using every thread of ANBU training weaved into his fighting style to stay hidden as a fuckton of Aburame shinobi come to stand guard around the Tower. It's painful to watch, because Shibi-sama is leading them and he can still remember his gentle voice and the way his large hand wrapped around his own when they talked about his father.

It had been one of the most painful, and relieving, evening of his life. If only it didn't end in Hiashi-sama losing his wife. He knows everything went to shit way before that, but it still feels like the starting point of the mess they're in.

The Aburame are a powerful people, one of the Noble Clans, and they single-handedly saved Konoha from an attack a few years back. To see them gathering here, protecting a despicable man without showing an ounce of doubt, feels like being stabbed between the ribs.

He's grateful to the team his father used to mentor, for reaching out to him even if they felt it was too late. He's especially grateful to Tsume-sama, who welcomed him on Inuzuka land, away from the nightmares his house brought him.

Kakashi isn't called a prodigy for nothing. He's smart enough to see the calculating eyes she lays on him whenever he plays with the puppies at the shelters. Somewhere, deep inside of his shattered heart, he's glad. If she were to offer– well, there is no telling what would happen, now, is there?

He has to grit his teeth when he recognises the symbol on the sleeves of a group of newcomers. They're known for their iron work, and the arm guards they're sporting scream Sarutobi. Kakashi doesn't know what Danzō has on them, because for this particular clan to side with him, half a year after their patriarch and Hokage died? This speaks of blackmail, the worst kind.

It's subtle, then, the way a few shinobi join the ranks here and there. It's only a handful at a time, and he knows without having to search in his memory, that he's seeing what forces the minor clans can afford to lose. His anger at Danzō's obvious manipulation only grows.

It's hard to estimate from this distance, even though the Tower place is empty, civilians having ran a long time ago. It will have to be enough, though. Tsume-sama needs to know what they're about to face.

 

 

 

_Uchiha,_

 

_I just heard from one of my boys. The rough estimate is thirty five Aburame and between fifteen and twenty minor clans shinobi. Iburi and Sarutobi, mostly. Which means there's no way we're infiltrating the Tower and leaving you to face them. We know the Aburame the best, we've fought with them. You'll need us. Send the Senju instead. We're on our way to join you, be ready._

 

_(hastily written underneath the first message, in ugly strokes)_

_Oji-san, the InoShikaCh_ _ō_ _said they won't be joining us. Shikaichi says they're sorry, they tried to convince their uncle, but he wouldn't listen. We're with the Taketori, guarding the civilian districts. I don't know if you've noticed, but something is happening here. There are ANBU spreading everywhere, and I could swear there's something wrong with their uniform._

 

 

 

The plan is simple. Distract the guards long enough for the Senju to get inside the Tower and take Sarutobi down. Hiashi assured him they would do the job, and Fugaku is inclined to believe him. He's not fool enough not to have a contingency plan in case that one fails, so he teamed up three of his best to go after the Senju if the fighting went on for too long without news from them.

Like every simple plan, of course, it only takes about five minutes for it to go to shit. They were planning on the Aburame forces, maybe a couple of squads from the jōnin station, nothing more.

He knows the official stance taken by the InoShikaChō, but Inoichi and him have always been more than acquaintances and he knows the head of T&I spread the message to the station. The vast majority of jōnin have a grudge against Danzō, or a debt to either one of the players in the coup.

What Fugaku didn't plan for, is for the fucking ROOT to literally pop out of thin air and attack from the back. The combined forces of his clan, the Inuzuka and the Fuma is more than enough to fight the Aburame two to one. With ROOT?

With ROOT, they're fucked.

 

Fugaku crouches fast enough for a gigantic shuriken to split the battlefield in half, long enough for a couple of his men to sprint to the Tower. Now the Aburame have to turn around and face them on two fronts, just like they're doing with ROOT.

He's fighting three against one, the terrifying efficiency of those brainwashed bastards good enough to keep him, an elite jōnin, at bay.

He knows the logistic. A battle is short, because no one has the stamina to fight for days on end, especially when using chakra. They're not going too far on that front, because they don't actually want to hurt neither the Aburame, nor the minor clans siding with them. Judging by the swearing being louder than the cries of pain, he's inclined to believe the other side is acting the same.

It's far from being ROOT's case. He can already feel the burn of the senbon embedded in the skin of his shoulder blade, where it struck a point and completely disabled his left arm. Even he isn't that good to fight for hours with only one functioning arm.

Behind him is a deadly game of cat and mouse, where his clansmen try to knock out their opponent before they strike. They're good, so good Fugaku can't stop the wave of pride from giving him a few more minutes of top level fighting. He can see the Aburame ranks thinning slowly but steadily, enough that Tekka can take on one of his opponents and relieve him of the pressure.

It's been almost half an hour since the Senju got in, so Fugaku gestures to Yakumi's squad. The man nods briefly, Yashiro and Setsuna following quickly. They slip in between hostile ranks, until an Aburame duo stops them.

Distracted, Fugaku doesn't see the ROOT operative strike. He curses, avoiding the blow a second too late. Instead of slashing his throat, it cuts deep into the meat of his collarbone, severing a couple of nerves along the way.

 

“Focus, Uchiha!”

 

He jumps back just in time for Tsume's insanely huge dog to close his jaw around the operative's neck, breaking it easily. He nods in thanks, his free hand pressing on the bleeding wound.

 

“I'll open the way for your men, go help the Taketori! ROOT has taken to attacking the civilians to divide us.”

 

Fugaku grits his teeth and doesn't bother nodding, immediately running towards the districts. He knows Tsume is incredible. He just has to hope it's enough for them to win.

 

 

 

Nothing feels as wrong as going against an Aburame. Being best friends with the Clan Head, and Clan Head herself, there isn't a single clan she knows better than them. Even the Hyūga, with their seals and Branch System, has long been more closed up to her than Shibi's ever was.

Fighting against swarms of bugs makes her sick. Every time she strikes against those bodies hidden in heavy fabric, she remembers strikingly blue eyes behind sunglasses and the rich laugh Shibi shared with her not that long ago.

They're perfect matches, the Inuzuka style relying heavily on taijutsu while the Aburame deal in chakra. Pitching them against each other only leads to mutual destruction.

And yet there she is, jabbing elbows in exposed necks, hoping to knock them out before she has to take a weapon to their throat. The only goal here is to allow the Uchiha squad to get inside. They can't use the Iburi tunnels like the Senju did, because they start outside of the village and it would take too long. So the frontal approach will have to do.

Then, the unthinkable happens. One by one, she sees the Sarutobi fighters break their stance and jump back, showing empty hands. She watches in complete astonishment as they surrender themselves to her clansmen, kneeling in front of blinking Fuma shinobi and confused Uchiha fighters.

The battlefield seems to pause for a second as everyone takes in the unbelievable sight. It's enough for Tsume. The squad makes a beeline for the Tower and she barrels through the ranks towards her own objective.

Kuromaru's growl is the only warning Shibi gets before she's in his face, her claws ripping through his uniform. Now it's getting personal.

 

 

 

Yakumi grits his teeth. That was an incredibly stupid idea. He can't say anything about it, and fuck it if he thinks the plan is terrible, because he's not in charge here. But he doesn't have to like it. Yashiro isn't looking much better, but again, there really is nothing they can say about it.

 

“Mi–”

“Shut up and run, Yakumi,” Setsuna says, his sharingan blazing.

 

And so Yakumi shuts up, and runs.

 

The Tower's corridors are empty, save for a few knocked out guards. The various senbon sticking out of their limbs are coated in paralytic and numbing poisons. Yakumi has to give it to the Senju, they know what they're doing when it comes to tree sap. He can see where the Nara get it from, even if they widely diverted from poisons to medical herbs.

They're a floor underneath the Hokage's office when they hear the first signs of fighting. He knows that Danzō used to be a spectacular shinobi, but he's an old man now, and there's no way he can stand against ten Senju.

They see the first body at the top of the stairs. The man is frozen, his eyes wide open, face contorted in a mask of sheer terror. There is a second one, at the beginning of the corridor, and a third, and a fourth. They all look petrified in fear, nose and ears bleeding, their body tense like a bow string.

Setsuna curses as he trips over the last body and Yashiro's hand shoots through the air, catching him before he falls. They only need a second to adopt a standard Uchiha formation, where everyone has eyes on a third of the room. Then they enter the office.

Horrified doesn't even begin to cover what he feels when he sees Danzō's swirling red eye. The two pairs on his arm send a wave of nausea coursing through Yakumi's body.

Three Senju are standing in the room, barely moving if not for the violent tremors in their limbs. They're obviously fighting a genjutsu, strong enough to kill all those who got caught in it before.

The last three are fighting Danzō, his fūton and kenjutsu good enough to keep them at bay. At least one of them is skilled in mokuton, if the roots creeping on the ground are to be trusted.

Yakumi barely has time to calm himself before Setsuna rushes forward, katana slashing in a perfectly handled arch. He swears loudly, before jumping in after him.

The Senju send them a grateful look and Danzō takes a distinct step back, realizing the amount of danger he's in. His stolen eyes are useless against them, and if he focuses on the Uchiha squad, the Senju can strike.

The tallest man locks his hands in a seal and huge roots (branches? vines?) shoot through the windows from the nearby trees. They wrap themselves around Danzō's limbs, a manoeuvre probably tried before, but now it has an actual chance at working.

He can already feel the man calling his chakra to slice through the wood with his wind, but Setsuna is faster.

He stands in front of Danzō and grabs his chin, angling his head so he's looking into his eyes. The illusion shatters, probably to save chakra.

 

Danzō tenses up, before dropping like a marionette.

 

Grinning, Mikoto turns around and offers Yakumi a thumbs up. Then the mokuton user has to catch her because her prosthetic is apparently failing her (that's what she'll pretend, the stubborn woman, but he knows best. She hasn't used her sharingan in more than seven years).

Mikoto looks up into the man's eyes, and Yakumi has to revaluate. He's young, barely more than twenty, and Yakumi finds him very familiar. If Mikoto's frown is anything to go by, so does she. Then she stares, wide-eyed and utterly baffled.

 

“Nawaki?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!!!!!!
> 
> (title means "the coup", btw)
> 
> I can't believe how much I fought against this chapter, but it's finally done! I'm so happy, I can't even. So, what did you think??? Just a head's up, I literally invented no one. All the Uchiha named are actual members, and so are the clans. The only exception I made was for the Fuma Clan. See, there are apparently two Fuma Clan: the one I know about, who invented the fuma shuriken Sasuke uses against Zabuza, and another Fuma Clan who lives in Oto. That one I didn't know about, because it comes from the anime and I've only read the manga. Turns out, it went very well with my plan, so I basically fused the two clans together.
> 
> you have no idea how good it feels to put an end to a Tchekov's rifle. It's literally the best feeling in the world. I feel so accomplished as a writer, lmfao.
> 
> anyway, please tell me what you think!!


	15. Uchiha Mikoto

Mikoto blinks owlishly at the grinning face of the young man in front of her. There's no doubt that this is indeed Senju Nawaki, the boy who died a decade ago. Or apparently not, because he's here and he's breathing, but until five minutes ago that's what she believed. A sudden spike of pain flares in her leg and she winces. Nawaki gently helps her to the desk, leaning her against it.

 

“Hello, Mikoto-sama,” he smiles, his eyes crinkling.

 

Turning to look at Yakumi, the matriarch mouths 'what the fuck' and the poor man can only shrug. He has no idea either, but it does change a thing or seventy-six about what he thought of the Sannin's defection. Mikoto shakes her head, looking like she still has troubles believing what she's seeing. A cry of pain comes from the bottom of the Tower, where people are still fighting, and she grits her teeth, shoulders squaring.

 

“Alright, we don't have time for this. Yakumi, Yashiro, go down there and tell Fugaku that we dealt with Danzō. Nawaki, I don't have any orders to give you, but if you and your men could go help the Inuzuka, that would be great.”

“Sure,” he shrugs, still smiling. He gestures to the other Senju with him and they disappear through the window, followed a second later by Yakumi and Yashiro.

 

Mikoto sighs and takes in the mess in the office, the bodies and the remaining pieces of wood. It smells like death and failure, even though they took care of the problem. She wishes it had never come to this. There were talks of rebellion since the Kyūbi's attack, but she always thought it would be a Uchiha thing. Seeing the Inuzuka and Aburame fight was one of the most heartbreaking things she's ever witnessed.

It doesn't matter, in the end. They won.

Her fingers massage her temples. They won, but the biggest Konoha Clan and, arguably, the most powerful, is still gone. There are still people, good shinobi, who were killed today. They won, but Hyūga Hinode is still dead.

Her leg reminds itself to her and she flinches, cursing the day she had the wonderful idea of taking on a porcelain mask. She's valiantly trying to find some will in herself to move her ass to the door when a swirl of wind and leaves slaps her in the face and she has to close her eyes.

She opens them to the concerned face of Haruno Hashiru, his tall frame hunched as usual like he's bracing himself for a kick. He isn't looking her in the eyes, but it's perhaps the only person from whom she doesn't take it as in insult. His kekkai genkai is the best kept secret of the archives; even if she's not sure exactly what it does, she knows it's deadly and he's terrified to hurt his comrades with it.

 

“Hashiru-san,” she says, hoping he'll raise his head, “how is everything, down there?”

His voice is small and his eyes are on her chin. “Fine. The Aburame stopped fighting. Your son has reported no civilian casualty.” Finally, he looks at her, if only for a brief moment. “I thought you might need the help.”

 

She shivers, the way he automatically flinches as he says it, how soft and quiet he is, how much it reminds her of the time he was Falcon and she was Bear. Hours before a bomb cut her leg to the knee. The urge to tug at her prosthesis is firmly ignored and she nods, accepting the arm Hashiru offers her.

They make their way down the stairs, slowly, Hashiru relaxing slightly with each step they take. Outside of the mission, they never talked, each time she had to deal with his family being through Noroshi. She can see how they work together, the Uzumaki strong and confident, slightly judgmental at times, and him gentle and discreet, never raising his voice and hiding behind louder, more colourful personalities.

They reach the street, and there is blood mixing with the dust. Mikoto finds it disgusting. What a waste, to fight against your own village. It only went on for less than three hours, and it still feels like they betrayed something profound and were betrayed at the same time.

Tsume is leaning against the wall, an upset snarl twisting her mouth daring anyone to talk to her. Mikoto refuses to think of who her clan lost for her to look like this. Or perhaps it's the Aburame's side in the coup that has her looking so dejected.

Her own clansmen are checking the few injuries, but it doesn't look like they lost anyone. She's caught off guard by Fugaku who flickers in front of her without warning. Hashiru tenses up violently, taking a step back and letting her go like he's been burned. The desire to scold her ex-husband is strong and her eyes narrow when he seems to take Hashiru's gesture as an insult.

 

“Fugaku,” she hisses, before quickly signing _Falcon_. He grimaces, then wraps an arm around her waist, supporting her weight.

“Thank you for helping her, Haruno-san.”

 

Hashiru nods before disappearing and Mikoto sags against Fugaku. Unmoving, he's a familiar strength at her side. Her splitting headache is coming back with a revenge.

 

“Did we lose anyone?”

“No. There are a couple of bad injuries, but they aren't life threatening anymore.”

“Good. Good.”

 

She breathes, long and slow.

 

“I killed Danzō.”

“I know. I'm mad at you. You shouldn't have done that without telling anyone.”

“Yashiro and Yakumi knew.”

He snorts. “They're both too respectful to say no to you and you knew that.”

“Well, it's done.”

“It's done. It's over.”

She sighs. “Not really. We don't have a Hokage. We have to know why the Aburame and the Sarutobi sided with Danzō. Also, Senju Nawaki is alive.”

Fugaku tenses under her cheek. “What!?”

“Uhm.”

 

Exhaustion is creeping on her and she can feel her eyes closing. The sharingan took a toll on her that she did not expected.

 

“I'm going to send a letter to that thrice-damned Hyūga. I'm sure he knew about this.”

“That Hyūga saved us, dear. We have a debt.”

“Don't remind me,” Fugaku grumbles.

“Well, maybe instead of writing him a letter you could take the trip to Oto. Who knows, you might just find some information on the Senju, or convince the Hyūga to come back now that neither Sarutobi nor Danzō can make their lives miserable.”

 

She yawns, nudging him to start walking.

 

“Or you could, I don't know. Make good on that statement Hiashi did his best to refute when we had tea together.”

 

She pretends not to hear his flushed swearing and she lets him lead her back to the District. She still has it in her to punch Hiashi in the nose if anything bad happens and it might do some good to Fugaku to get out of the village for a bit. She might be joking about the last bit, but they do owe a debt to the Hyūga now, and they need allies. In the meantime, she'll find them a nice Hokage and spend some time with her sons. That sounds like a good plan.

 

 

 

Mikoto wakes to a knock, a maid sliding open the door. She fell asleep on the kotatsu, legs under the warm blanket, a cooling cup of tea next to her elbow. Cursing Fugaku, who promised to wake her before debriefing with the clan, she rises slowly. Her leg is aching, even after the time spent under a healer's hands. Fortunately, it's not as bad as it was when she was in the Hokage's office.

 

“Uchiha-sama, the Inuzuka Clan Head is here to see you,” the maid says with a gentle smile and a steaming cup of tea.

“Gods, I love you,” she groans as she takes the cup. “Let her in, please.”

 

The maid blushes, leaving quietly. Tsume shows up briefly after, looking frustrated and frantic. With a gesture, Mikoto invites her to sit.

 

“What can I do for you?”

Tsume looks at her hands, badly shaking. “Can I hide in here for a bit?”

Her eyebrows shoot up but she nods. “Of course. Would you like some tea?”

“Yeah, why not. Thanks.”

 

Without being prompted, the maid comes back with another cup and a full pot. Tsume sips her drink in silence, occasionally putting it down when the trembling threatens to spill the tea.

 

“I don't get it, you know,” she says brusquely. “I just don't. We've known each other for years, and now this? I'm so pissed I can't even think.”

“Are you sure you're pissed?” Mikoto asks without looking at the woman.

“Of course, fuck!” But the hitch in her breath is enough and Mikoto extends a hand. Tsume looks at it like it suddenly turned green, but takes it.

“I'm sorry, Tsume.”

“Yeah.”

“Have you talked to him?”

She snorts. “Why do you think I'm hiding in here?”

“Maybe you should.”

“I know! I know. But one of my men died today, at the hand of our allies. I don't want to face this earlier than I have to.”

“Alright. Then you can hide in her as long as you want.”

 

Tsume sighs, her free hand tugging at her spiky hair.

 

“Thanks, Mikoto.”

“Think nothing of it. I can have Kohō make sure Sasuke and your children are safe and can play somewhere around here.”

“That'd be a relief. Tell your boy to find Kakashi, he should be miserable somewhere around Hana and Kiba. Maybe he can have some good time with them.”

“Yes, of course.”

 

She's about to get up, already bracing herself for the pain, but Tsume's hand anchors her down. She looks up at the woman, still shaking from the anger, the betrayal and the thrill of the fight. With a sign, she makes a limping clone which goes out of the door to find Kohō. Then she pours herself another cup of tea and she squeezes the trembling fingers. Tsume squeezes back.

 

 

 

Tsume leaves hours later, full of tea and quiet company, and joins the noise in the Uchiha District. They're not the type to bark playfully, so she's pretty sure that's her kids she's hearing.

They're indeed playing a game of frozen tag, but there are a lot more people than she expected when she agreed to Mikoto's offer. Her children are here, with the two Uchiha heirs. There's also Kakashi, and a dark-haired teenager she assumes is Kohō. Then there is another Uchiha, this one looking like a prettier version of Mikoto (and that's one hard thing to accomplish, if she's being honest), and a Nara; judging by the shadows going wild around them, the Nara is it and everyone around is trying to escape them.

Everyone freezes when she appears close to them, and it's not because of the game. Kiba is already whining that he wants to keep playing and Hana is elbowing him in the ribs, standing straight in front of her mother.

 

“Quiet, pup, I'm here for Kakashi. You all go back to playing. Hana, Kiba, come back before it's too dark.”

“I'll escort them, Tsume-sama,” the pretty Uchiha says. She squints at him.

“Shisui, right?”

“Yes, m'am.”

“Give 'em hell. They're ungrateful brats and they deserve an ass-kicking.”

 

The boy laughs, his Nara friend chuckling by his side. Together, they draw away her children and she turns to look at Kakashi.

 

“Come with me, cub.”

 

He follows silently, his head held high but a quiet resignation in the lines of his shoulders. They leave the Uchiha District but Tsume doesn't lead him toward the Inuzuka Lands either. Instead, she takes him to the forest, at the edge of the Nara border. She sits in the grass, her back to a trunk covered in wet moss. She pats the ground in front of her and Kakashi folds his legs under him, his only eye staring at her. She feels old.

 

“How are you doing, Kakashi?”

He doesn't reply for a moment, his fingers fidgeting with the hem of his pants. “I'm... upset at Shibi-sama, I think.”

She nods. “Good. He deserves it. Anything else?”

“I'm glad there were so few deaths.”

“Yeah?”

“It's awful that Kino-san died, but Shiromaru is safe and no one else died in the clan.”

 

She says nothing, only looks at him. His hands are open and he's staring like he can still see blood on them. She knows the look, she knows the feeling. She likes that he can name the man who died and his dog. She likes that he's talking about the clan like he's already a part of it.

It's a lot of things to like about the boy and inside, she knows her decision is already made. So she takes the token from her weapon pouch and throws it at him. He jerks, his hand instantly going to his kunai but the other one catches the little coin.

He toys with it, the pad of his thumb tracing the red marking engraved in the bronze. She looks at the sky and prays that the shrine will forgive her for not doing this on clan land. She can't go back right now.

 

“My name is Inuzuka Tsume and in this life, I am Inugami. I invite you to join our pack, on behalf of the Inuzuka Clan. What is your answer?”

 

He drops the coin, his grey eye wide and breathing ragged. His hand shakes when he takes it to the side of his face, and raises the forehead protector. A swirling red eye stares at her, bloody tears leaving it to stain the cloth of his mask. His voice is small, but doesn't waver.

 

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been doing great lately, so I apologize for how late this is. In case you're interested, I invite you to research what's been happening in French universities lately. We are marching every day so this fucking law doesn't pass. I just hope it works.
> 
> Please let me know if you've liked this chapter, it's actually a favourite of mine. I really like Mikoto and Tsume. Take care, lovely people!


	16. Quelque chose rayonne en silence

“I'm sorry, Hiashi. There's nothing I can do.”

 

He sighs, his shoulders slumping. Hiashi can't even say he's surprised. Deep down, he already knew the answer before Tsunade even took a look at his chakra coils. The only difference in hearing is that it makes him incredibly bitter.

 

“Thank you for trying,” he says finally, bowing his head slightly.

She shrugs. “That's what I'm here for.”

 

He nods, getting up and inviting her to follow him with a gesture. Hiashi feels tired in his bones, and he knows it's the lack of chakra, but he still wants to lie down and take a day-long nap. It doesn't help that his house is near the top of the village and every trip outside is a challenge, exhausting him almost instantly.

He knows he can't complain. His clan is valued, his children cherished by a village that hasn't seen more than two births a year. His shinobi have work and don't feel like they're being used. He misses Konoha like you miss the idea of an old friend you haven't seen in a long time. The trees and the faces in the mountain are just left-over images that are slowing fading, replaced by rocks and vines and smiling jōnin.

Oto is mostly a shinobi village, still only a few civilians living in its walls, but they all love the place dearly and it shows. The loyalty these people have isn't to a nindō or an ideal, but to a Kage. Hiashi has a hard time coming to terms with the love they have for Orochimaru, who was so disliked in Konoha. But again, they all left the village in the leaves for a reason, didn't they?

Finding the rest of the Sannin was a complete surprise. No one in Konoha knows what happened after Orochimaru defected, or where Tsunade disappeared after Dan was killed. The reality is that they all left together and Dan survived his injuries. He's jōnin commander, or at least the Oto equivalent, and it had been surreal to walk into him as Jiman was showing Hiashi around when they arrived.

Tsunade and him are married, at no one's surprise, and they have two daughters of roughly Shinju's age. And then, there are the rest of the Senju. Not only did Dan take the name, but a good third of Oto's population are people from Tsunade's clan. After they vanished from Konoha, there has been no word from the Shodaime's family, and for good reasons apparently. Hiashi would bet that there hasn't been such a strong concentration of Senju in one place since the Warring States.

And then, there is Nawaki. He's Orochimaru's personal assistant, and a mokuton user; two things that Hiashi would have never thought possible eight months ago, when he was burying his twin and his wife and doubting every choice he's ever made. Joining Oto is the one decision he is absolutely certain of not regretting.

 

“Tsunade-hime!”

 

Hiashi shakes away his thoughts, just in time to catch Hinata who's throwing herself at him. Neji crashes into Tsunade, wholly unprepared for the undying crush the boy is sporting for her. She still looks at him as if he's growing a third eye whenever Neji smiles at her like she put the stars in the sky.

Wrapping his arms around Hinata, Hiashi observes with amusement the confused anger on Tsunade's face as Neji harasses her with questions.

 

“Sorry about that, Hiashi-sama,” Itoshi says from the stairs he's climbing. “They saw you and I couldn't reason them.”

“It's alright. I'm grateful for the time you spend with them.”

Itoshi looks away. “It's nothing. Shinju likes having them around and I- well, I'm nostalgic, I suppose.”

 

Hiashi glances at Neji, looking more like Hizashi and himself with every passing day, then at Hinata's round face that reminds him of Hinode when she laughs. Because Hinata laughs now, whenever she's playing with Tsunade's daughters or pulling Jiman's hair to get his attention. She never laughed in Konoha. He likes to think he has a small part to play in her happiness.

 

“I get it, Itoshi. I do.”

 

The man smiles softly, watching Neji sitting down in Tsunade's lap as she lights her hand with green chakra, awe on his young face.

 

“Shinju was assigned his first C-rank. He's leaving in two days,” Itoshi says without looking away from Neji and Tsunade.

Hiashi's hand brushes Itoshi's arm briefly. “It will be fine. Your son is a good shinobi, and an even better Hyūga.”

“I just feel useless,” he shrugs. “Fū was the ninja. I'm a blacksmith, what do I know of those things? One day, he's going to come back and I won't recognize him.”

“We are so little without their other parent, aren't we?” Hiashi says wistfully.

Itoshi looks horrified. “I'm sorry, Hiashi-sama! I didn't mean to remind you-”

“No harm done, Itoshi.”

 

He sighs and bows his head lightly, before taking his leave. The children are in good hands and he could use a walk, no matter how tired it will make him. Oto is a constant stream of people building, talking and fighting, forever improving on a village they cherish. If he can't lose himself in it, like he did in Konoha, he can at least enjoy the safety and the knowledge that his Kage won't stab him in the back as soon as he drops his guard.

Hiashi is happy to recognize faces, to be able to put names on those smiles instead of chakra signatures, now that he's basically a glorified civilian. He crosses paths with Yura, Tsunade and Dan's eldest, and entertain a small conversation with the girl. She started an internship in their Investigation unit, detached from shinobi life which she leaves for her sister.

He's wary of the girl, a strange glint in her eyes reminding him of Orochimaru at his worst, paired with Jiraya's ability to poke his nose where it shouldn't be. That child is nothing like either of her parents and everything like her godfathers, kami help them. Hiashi has a seat amongst Orochimaru's advisors and Yura's master does too, which means he's entirely too familiar with the thirst for knowledge of the girl. She'll make a fine spy, that one.

She's asking him about the hand signs Konoha shinobi use, and he's trying to find a way to answer her without telling anything, when they're interrupted by a member of the watch. In Oto, there is no need for an outer wall because the village isn't accessible unless you're a citizen. Civilians take turns watching the surrounding forest and report to the shinobi inside.

 

“Hiashi-sama, there is a man who wants to see you. He's from Konoha and he says you're expecting him.”

He frowns, before realization dawns upon him. “Yes, absolutely. Can you take me to him?”

“I led him to the barracks outside, I wasn't sure I was supposed to let him.”

“You did well, don't worry. He's an annoying bastard, but he's harmless.”

 

Well, mostly. If reports from Nawaki in Konoha are true, the Coup was a success and said bastard managed to overthrow Danzō easily. Hiashi has a hard time accepting that he couldn't take his revenge on the man who robbed him of his family, but he's useless in combat now and it's a fact he has to learn to live with. Nonetheless, he would have paid good money to see Mikoto destroy Danzō like Nawaki said she did.

Privately, he's glad Fugaku decided to come. Despite his lack of support when they left, he never went against them and his best interests always laid with his own clan, which is something Hiashi can absolutely get behind. He has to admit, begrudgingly, that he respects Fugaku.

They reach the barracks and Hiashi sees a green flack jacket, a familiar sight that fills him with contradicting feelings. He opens his mouth to call the Uchiha Clan Head, but the man comes out of the shadows and Hiashi freezes.

 

“I need your help,” is what Shibi says as Hiashi tries to remember how to breathe.

 

 

 

Hiashi is looking at the wall. The Ishikage is at his right, Jiman is at his left, and Hiashi is looking at the wall. Looking anywhere else would be a good way to send him spiralling into the panic attack he's been pushing away since the barracks.

The last thing he would have ever expected is to feel threatened in his best friend's company.

 

“Aburame-san,” Orochimaru starts, “welcome to Oto. I'm afraid I can't grant you free passage until I make sure of your intentions.”

 

Shibi nods, the small movement enough to make Hiashi flinch. Shibi's gaze flickers to him but doesn't linger, focusing on the Ishikage instead.

 

“My matter regards my personal relationship with Hyūga Hiashi, you don't need to concern yourself with it.”

Orochimaru tsks. “On the contrary. Hiashi-san is one of my councilmen as well as a citizen of my village. This could not concern me more.”

 

Shibi's rapid blinking behind his sunglasses shows that he didn't expect that answer. Deep down, it satisfies something in Hiashi to feel himself supported by his leader. His– friend? Whatever Shibi is, apparently didn't take Orochimaru seriously until now. By the look on his face, that has changed.

 

“I understand, my apologies. However, it also involves Konoha politics, which I don't have the clearance to share with the Kage of another village.”

Orochimaru raises a thin eyebrow. “Then I believe we will have a problem, because I won't leave this room. It's your choice, Aburame-san.”

 

His jaw tight and eyes downcast, Shibi takes a moment to consider. Hiashi looks at his oldest friend, trying to find in the defeated form even a hint of who he thought Shibi was. Hiashi was the first to defend him when Tsume already was distrustful. Facing him now reminds him of something very simple. If it weren't for Shibi's decision to come at the gates, Hiashi would still have chakra.

The thought is enough to freeze him in his seat and hope for Shibi's quick departure. Whatever benefice of the doubt Hiashi had for him was lost when Shibi failed to apologize in Oto's barracks. Hiashi simply feels betrayed and small, like Sarutobi never managed to do despite all the wrongs the Sandaime did to his clan.

 

“Fine,” Shibi says finally.

 

Orochimaru tilts his head, waiting for more, but Shibi doesn't say anything, his fists clenching on his knees.

 

“Aburame-san?”

Shibi closes his eyes. “Once this is over, if it's what you want... you'll never see me again, Hiashi.”

 

There is so much in just his name that Hiashi stares, wide-eyed, his words lost to the shock. Guilt and abject sorrow battle in Shibi's posture, shoulders hunched and limbs shaking. That is his friend, the man who risked his life at the Aoyama Pass. Hiashi finally relaxes.

As if waiting for it, Shibi looks up again, dead serious.

 

“As I said earlier, I need your help. I didn't support Danzō because I agreed with him. I didn't support Sarutobi either.”

“And yet you stopped our clan at the gates,” Jiman says bitterly. “You injured my Honoured Clan Head and held one of our own captive for months.”

“It should never have come to this.”

 

Jiman's mouth twists but he stays silent.

 

Shibi sighs. “I did all of this because the day before you issued the lockdown statement, Torune disappeared.”

Hiashi finally looks at him. “What?”

“No one could find him anywhere, and I received a note saying he would remain unarmed if I sent people at the gates the next day.”

Jiman frowns. “We didn't say anything about leaving at the time.”

“Danzō had spies everywhere.” Shibi shrugs. He looks tired. “So I sent a few shinobi and stayed in my Compound, like Tsume and I agreed.”

“No, you didn't.”

“I did. At first. But then I received a second note.” He lets out a shuddering breath, a hand coming to cover his face. “They took Shino as well and told me to stop you, no matter what.”

 

Hiashi looks down at his hands, resting in his lap, something cold and furious running through his veins.

 

“That was a few minutes only before I came. I was angry and terrified and I didn't control my kikai well enough. I never would have–” He stops, breathing deeply a few times.

 

Orochimaru makes a small gesture and a man appears out of thin air, carrying a pitcher of water. Shibi doesn't seem to notice, his sunglasses in his hair while his hand rubs his eyes.

 

“It doesn't matter now. I did it. I thought I would have them back, or at least some proof of life. But in the meantime, the Uchiha coup happened and Tsume was helping so I couldn't talk to her. She sent me a message the day before, hoping for my support.”

 

His eyes are bloodshot, the ice blue usually protected by the sunglasses staring right at Hiashi, who can't look away.

 

“I was going to send her a few men, Aburame who don't have a kikai so it couldn't be traced back to me. And then...” His next breath is more of a sob than anything. “Then a ROOT operative showed up in my house, right in the middle of the Compound, without being noticed by anyone. They had another note with them.”

 

Shibi reaches for one of his flack jacket's pocket and pulls a piece of paper out, which he hands to Hiashi. He can't stop his hand from shaking as he takes the paper and reads the message on it.

 

_Your sons will suffer your treason. It appears you can't be trusted to do as you are told, so it has been decided that taking your wife is a necessary evil. Stand guard at the Hokage Tower tomorrow, or you will find three bodies in your house by the end of the day._

 

Hiashi's next words are whispered as he stares at the words. “They have Kanbai?”

“They do. I haven't seen nor heard from my sons since that day at the gates. Kanbai has been gone for a fortnight.”

 

Hiashi very carefully puts the note down, then closes his eyes, and focuses on breathing.

Now he knows why he'll never be able to use his Byakugan, why he'll have to explain everything to his children rather than show them. The disgusting truth doesn't make any of this ok, but at least now he has an answer.

 

“I talked to the other clans. The Sarutobi are missing two children, the Yamanaka and Akimichi one each. The orphanage has lost _eight_ in six months.” The sunglasses hide Shibi's eyes again, but Hiashi can feel his gaze burning on him. “As I said, Hiashi... I need your help.”

 

He looks at Jiman, then at Orochimaru. Both of them look deeply affected by the news. His councilman nods without being prompted, and the Ishikage stares at Shibi like he's seeing him for the first time.

 

“You have it, Shibi. The Hyuga will help you get your family back.”

“I will lend you a few men as well. Oto can't spare much, but children should not suffer for the adults in their lives.” The self-hatred in his voice would be enough, even if Hiashi didn't know of the crushing guilt Orochimaru feels every time he looks at Nawaki. “In the meantime, you're welcomed to the village. I believe Hiashi-san and you have things to discuss.”

 

Orochimaru bows his head lightly before leaving the room, Jiman following behind. Hiashi is left to face his friend and everything that's rotting between them.

Shibi removes his sunglasses, baring his fragile eyes in a show of weakness that Hiashi is familiar with, even if he hasn't witnessed it often.

 

“I told Tsume we should trust you. I told her you wouldn't just betray me like that.”

“You were wrong. I betrayed you, knowing fully what I was doing.”

Hiashi shakes his head softly. “No, I wasn't. I trusted you to remain faithful to your principles. Fighting me to save your children is the least I expect from you.”

“I crippled you, Meibōkōshi. I –”

Hiashi interrupts him. “I'm angry, Shibi. I won't lie, I'm furious. But only a fraction of it is for you. The rest is for Danzō and the situation you were put in.”

 

He offers his hand, and clasps firmly Shibi's when he gives his in return.

 

“We made a promise at the Aoyama Pass and I intend to keep it. We'll rescue your family, then we'll work on mending whatever is damaged between us.”

 

Shibi lets out a relieved sigh, before freeing his hand and putting his glasses back on. They both get up and leave the office and Hiashi doesn't feel the same traumatizing fear at offering his back to Shibi. He's tense, but he's not second-guessing himself and that's a world of difference from the barracks.

They're barely out of the building, climbing the stairs to the Hyūga District, when they see Dan waving at them from another alcove. Hiashi frowns in confusion, but turns around to join the Senju. He's standing next to Yoko, his youngest daughter, and a man with tanned skin and dark hair.

This time, there is no mistaking the smirk and broad shoulders, or the pleased look when he spots Hiashi.

 

“You took your time, Hyūga. I've been waiting here for ages.”

Dan rolls his eyes. “This charming example of Uchiha-ness has been teaching nonsense to my daughter for about half an hour, which is way too much if you ask me. I'd be grateful if you could take him off my hands.”

Hiashi's eyes narrow. “I'd stop bothering him if I were you, Uchiha. You know who he married.”

 

Fugaku straightens immediately, looking a lot less smug all of a sudden.

 

“Now follow me, we were going to my house. I hear you've been busy.”

 

They start walking, Shibi discreet behind them as they climb the stairs.

 

“That's one word for it,” Fugaku snorts. “Danzō is dead and you have the greetings of the new Hokage.”

“Who is it?”

Fugaku gives him a side look and smiles, but doesn't answer. “I see you're on speaking terms with Aburame.”

“I'll explain once you tell me who the Hokage is.”

“At your house, then.”

 

They reach the broad plaza where the Hyuga District is, benches carved in stone and tall trees growing from the side of the mountain. The houses are built in a circle around the plaza and Hiashi walks to the first one with a confidence he didn't have when he first discovered the square. Stone is tricky when you don't have chakra to back you up.

 

“I apologize in advance. If you see short creatures with moss and branches for hair, mud all over and pleading eyes, avoid at all cost. They bite.”

“Otōsan!”

“Brace yourselves.”

 

Hinata and Neji barge in, almost knocking him off his feet in their hurry. Then, they notice Shibi.

 

“I suggest we escape while they're busy,” Hiashi says to Fugaku with a wry smile. The Uchiha looks at him with a strange expression, like he's finally seeing him for the first time.

“Leaving really was a good thing, uh?” He asks as they settle down near the kotatsu.

Hiashi nods. “One of the best decision in my life.”

“Good. You deserve it.”

 

Hiashi sends him a surprised look, but doesn't comment on it.

 

“So, tell me. The suspense is killing me.”

Fugaku snorts in laughter, before handing him a scroll. “This is a formal invitation to come back to Konoha, along with a letter of credit. The village is indebted to you, the Senju clan and Oto as a whole.” Hiashi doesn't even look at it, instead raising an eyebrow.

“Fine. The Godaime is Mikoto.”

 

Hiashi blinks a couple of times, trying to picture the gentle woman in white robes.

 

“But, her leg –”

“She made a deal with the Clans. She took the position because we needed someone quickly but she doesn't want it. So she'll stay ten years, then she'll step down no matter what. And if anyone wants the position before that, she'll give it them.”

“That's... actually a good idea.”

“Of course it is, she's an Uchiha.”

“Really?”

“Tch, like you wouldn't say the same if it was one of yours.”

 

Hiashi gives him a private smile, a quiet sort of happiness filling him at the news that the village is in good, capable hands.

 

“You did a good job with this coup, Uchiha.”

“The civilians like us now. We're thinking of moving back to the old Uchiha Compound and renting the District.”

“You deserve it,” Hiashi echoes back the words, glad to realize he actually means it.

 

Fugaku looks at him, really looks, for a long time without saying a word. Hiashi stares right back, finding comfort in the strong frame of someone who represents safety and order for Konoha.

 

“We've come a long way since the sake in your room, haven't we?” Fugaku asks softly, looking away.

“I think we did good, Fugaku,” and the name tastes sweet on his tongue.

 

Fugaku reaches out and takes the pale hand in his, the touch lasting a second before it's gone. Hiashi clenches his fist, willing the needles prickling his skin away.

 

“We're not done yet, Hiashi” the Uchiha says, “but yes, we did good.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Ilah because that chapter was a nightmare and she was a sweetheart.
> 
> Title is a quote from Le Petit Prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, my favourite book.
> 
> OMFG I'm so glad this is done. Now you have your answers! A lot of you guessed it for Shibi, and the theories for the Hokage also mentionned Mikoto a few times. I actually went back to read the comments on chapter 9 and you guys are just amazing. So, lots of things in this chapter! What did you like the most? How do you feel about Shibi? We're entering the third and final arc of the story, so I hope you'll stick with me until the end! Also, the FugaHiashi is finally starting! Before next chapter will be posted a one-shot about Shibi and his wife. I'm almost done editing it so expect it sometime this week.
> 
> I love you all, take care!
> 
> EDIT: The Aburame story has been posted! You can find it in the series, it's called Plum Blossoms


End file.
